Romeo the Elder
by SillySarah
Summary: Bella goes to Forks, but what happens when Edward isn't a Cullen? He's still HUMAN! James and Victoria get involed and soon their paths leap into each other's as they descover their love. Finished, Thanks for the great reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Phoenix. I said this for the last time before I got on the plane for Washington. This is where my life would most likely become the story of another child with divorced parents. I was really depressed that the sun would be gone for the rest of my adolescence.

The car ride with Renée was finally over and I got on the plane. Before I left I could hear her sobbing in her handkerchief. It was like I was never coming back. I guess if all was well I wouldn't be back soon, and I couldn't see why she would be coming any time soon to visit. Charlie was okay when you knew what he liked. This short list consisted of food, a nice couch, and a television. With his job he could provide two of the things, I just had to make him food. I wasn't a big deal; I had to do it for Renee and Phil to. Charlie wasn't as bad as Renee, but he couldn't make the instant Mac and Cheese, if that gives you a small incite for how bad Renee is. I just hope that he doesn't make me sign up for that elderly home 'friends' project. Not that I didn't like the older generation, but really, I don't need to hear another story about 'The War'. It is so popular that even the nurses don't listen to it anymore. Please Charlie…

**--In the terminal--**

Oh God there he is with that guilt on his face, I knew it. It's not like I made it a secret I hated the hospital jobs. Of course like usual Charlie he waited to be almost to his house before telling me.

"So Isabella, you know there is a new doctor at the Home?" his own quaint word for the nursing home. Actually the hospital and the nursing home are the same building, so he was probably referring to my new 'best friend'. Most of the doctors really are my friends. Mostly because they know I hate it there, which is the aftermath of being graceless. That was actually how Charlie found the program in the first place.

"Anyway," he said, not getting any feedback exept for my glare like face at the mention of The Home, "he is very young, only 23 or something, and very handsome. He has four kids. They moved here two years ago, so maybe you can meet some new friends." Just like Charlie, always hoping for the best. "Also, there is a new resident in The House." Always bringing that up isn't he? "He is quite old, over 100 I think."

Really? This could be better. "What's his name?"

Charlie just looked shocked I had said anything that may look as if I was looking forward to this visit. "Uhh…Edward Massen, Mosin, no, Masen! That's it! He has been here for two months and is still going strong for an old man. Talked to him once- he wants to live in every state for two years. very unique goal. This is the second to last one on his list. In exactly one year and ten months he is leaving for Wyoming. Already had a nursing home all set up."

Wow. Edward Masen must be wealthy for that life! And still going 'strong' too. Nothing will stop these old folks. Soon the drive of the house was coming unto veiw.

"I'm going to un pack." I said before hurrying up stairs to my room.

"Isabella the program starts tomorrow!"

Great, just what I needed, to look after Edward on my first day of 'school'. Well technically I am home schooled, but I still have to work. Home schooling was in my family since there was some attack in a school my great-grandma went to, ironically here in Forks. There was some kind of giant animal confrontation and many children were killed. The police had never even found any tracks. Our family friend the Blacks insisted on the home schooling. Sometimes those old Quilettes are so stubborn! They were the creepy type, who believed in spirits. I always try to humor them when they start, but the oldest one, Billy, always looks at my funny. Once he even told me I had a meeting with 'tem' in store. Not even elaborating on 'them'.I have no idea if he means animal attack or what, but he is so testy! He son Jacob is so perverted too! The creepy thing is I think Charlie wants him and me to get together. Unfortunately I had to see him every summer, as Charlie and I couldn't just go to California every time I visited like I wanted like I wanted.

I lay down to get some sleep, dreaming about huge blood baths in the schools…

* * *

**Okay really bad, yeah I know. This is my first story of any length. If you do by chance like it, don't expect somrthing for a while. I have other things to do. Not that I don't love you all, but it took me an hour to write this sad piece if an intro.**

**Sorry:(**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in the morning to the sound of Charlie's voice saying that I should be getting ready. I rolled over to see what he wanted. Probably just making sure I got up.

"Ready for your first day of high school Bella?" who said anything about high school? What was Charlie saying? Wasn't I teaching myself like I always did?

"Who said I was going to High school? Since when am I going to high school?"

"Well I thought that since you don't like talking to the older people that I should sign you up for a normal education. You know, get to relate to people your own age." Oh my god, there was no way he was getting me to go there.

"Charlie, I really don't want to go to Forks High School. Don't you realize that I don't want a regular school experience? They have cliques, and preppy freaks, and weird dramatic wacky people. It is totally scary! Also did you just decide that you want to break your promise to Billy?" I was somewhat frantic at this point trying to talk some sense into him. I knew this could not end well.

"Billy is just an old man who makes a big deal of nothing. You're going to Forks High, and you start today, so get ready." With that Charlie walked out leaving me steaming with fury. Who was he telling me to go to school? I was seventeen and could teach myself perfectly fine.

Even so I ran to the shower, tripping into the closed door, and turned the water to high. Well not so high, the water must only get up to 100 degrees. Totally not hot enough. As I raced down to the table for a protein bar Charlie called that I had ten minutes to get myself to school.

"Uh, Charlie, how am I going to get there?" just like the Swan family, so forgetful. I didn't have a car, and not until hell froze over would I ride in the cruiser.

"Oh, yeah, I got you a truck. Really great, Billy gave it to me. You didn't see it last night, as you ran in the house so quickly." Very ironic, he probably wouldn't approve of the way I was using it.

"Thanks, a lot dad. Now I can get to school." sarcastic much?

I ran outside, forgetting my coat in the process to be on time, with Charlie also yelling not to forget that I had the nursing home today. Today was going to be hellish. I got shivering into the truck that I had failed to notice the day before, and started it. It gave a pitiful rumble of the engine and almost failed. I would not usually drive such a piece of junk, but that was all I had. It was old and red, with a huge fender, like the ones they had on bumper cars at the fair.

As I pulled onto the high way the truck gave out leaving me stranded on the side of the road. What to do now? I really didn't want to sit here, but what do I know about a car? I sighed as I waved a car down.

"Miss, can I help you?" said a musical voice. I looked at the driver, and saw the most beautiful man in the world in the car. He looked amused by my expression and obvious gaping.

"Uh, yeah… do you have a cell phone I can… borrow?" very smooth Bella; just don't look him straight in the eye.

"Ah, I think I do. Are you hiking?"

"No," I answered as he handed me the phone, "the stupid truck just died. Do you know any mechanic number?" I doubted it, as he had the nicest car I had ever seen.

"Sorry to tell you, but I don't, my daughter, Rosalie does all my car work." He did look sorry.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just car the school and tell them I'm going to be late, and ask them for a number. Charlie is going too died. He told me that the car was fine."

The man looked surprised at the mention of Charlie. "You're Charlie Swan's daughter- Isabella?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella. And who are you?"

"Excuse me; I'm Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor at Forks hospital. Charlie told me that you were coming to work at the nursing home."

"Oh, you're Carlisle; Charlie told me that there was a new doctor. He signs me up for that program every time I come here. He also says that I have a new 'friend'."

"Yes Edward Masen, the lawyer from Chicago. He is brand new."

"Well I suppose that I should call the school."

"Yes."

I studied the ground as the phone rang and rang. Finally someone answered. "Hi I'm Bella Swan, I was supposed to start at the school today, but I was running late, them my truck broke down. Do you know a number of a mechanic?"

"Of coarse, dear, but they are really incredibly costly. If you could find someone else, I would attempt that instead."

"Thank you, but I don't know anyone," I wrote the number on Carlisle's business card he had produced. "Thank you." I replied to her.

"No problem dear, I'm sorry that your first day didn't go as planned."

I hung up, and handed the phone to Dr. Cullen.

"Bella, since school is almost done for the day do you want me to drive you over to the nursing home for your first day on the job?" he really looked as it would be no problem.

"Oh, that would be great!" how could I turn him down. If I did, I would be here for who knows how long. "Also, I couldn't help but hear that the charge for your car would be large, so I would be happy to ask my daughter to do it." He could see I was going to decline, so he hurried on, "she had all the parts, and could bring it to the nursing home at the end of your block."

This was too great. I happily accepted Carlisle's offers, and he called Rosalie. He must have had great hearing, because I couldn't hear anything coming from the other end of the phone. With a few 'uh hum's and 'yup's he hung up, and opened the door for me to get in the car.

Only I would fall, and hit my head on the door, but I did, and started to bleed. Can't I do anything right today? I looked to Carlisle to say I was happy to have a doctor here, and was startled to see his golden eyes flash to black, in the single most menacing thing I had ever seen. Quickly they once more turned to golden, and I wondered if I had really seen that, or if it was from the smell of blood on the ground making me lightheaded. Rapidly he helped me into the car, and started off to the hospital. He took out his phone, and dialed again, to quick for me to see the numbers.

I leaned over, careful not to get blood on his car and looked out the window to give him some privacy. The way he talked was also hastily. I heard him mumble, 'not Jasper' and 'blood' but that was all before I passed out from the blood matted onto my head from the gash…

* * *

**Thanks a lot to the two of you who reviewed. I really made me think I have to on with the story, if only for you to. I tried to make this chapter more detailed, by at the same time not rush like the last chapter. I really am suprised that anyone read that it was so bad, but I tried to make if better for all of you who read it. I want to get the rest of the Cullens and Edward into the next chapter, so hope I can. Hope you liked this chapter better!**

**Sarah:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Twilight, this includes prev. 2 chapters_**

* * *

I awoke at the hospital looking into the face of a short girl with black hair and an outlandish pair of gold colored eyes. Her expression said that she was very happy to see me awake, but the question way how had I fallen asleep? I looked to her, and saw that she was the same amazing model beauty of the doctor who I had met earlier. I wondered if she related to him, she might be the one who was going to fix my car.

Before I could ask anything she was yelling in a high soprano voice- but still a beautiful one to the doctor, "Carlisle, she's awake!"

Wow, she wasn't as calm, that was for sure!

As I sat, still in shock, Doctor Cullen walked into the room with a hefty manila folder in his hands. I assumed that this was all of my medical history. Of course it was big enough to be an entire tree worth of information. He came over to the bed where I was positioned and looked at me with a slight smile on his tired looking face.

"Well Bella, I looked through your file and am terribly sorry that you passed out on our way to the hospital, but the good news is that the cut was shallow. I cleaned it out, and it doesn't even need a bandage—"

At this point he was cut off by the small girl who had been jumping in anticipation to talk to me. "Come on Bella, I'll go show you your new car!"

"Uh, why do I have a new car?" I was slightly frightened of her, but would never admit it out loud.

"Well…" she looked to Carlisle who had a similar look to mine on his face, "well when Rose got to your car it sorta was in flames. But don't worry," she hurried on, "we felt so bad that Jasper went to get a new one for you."

Alice looked guilty about the car, but I was glad I didn't have to drive that piece of crap around anymore. Then I realized that I had just inherited a new car from some people that I had just met.

"Alice, I don't think that Bella is quite ready for all the excitement. She just woke, and may have a slight concussion. Why don't you show her later?"

"Fine." Said Alice, and with that she stomped out the door.

I turned to Carlisle with confusion. He must have seen it on my face and took the chance to explain, "That was my daughter, Alice. Most people respond that way, don't worry, I live with her and still can't get over how lively she is all the time. Now, unless you want to take the wrath of Alice when she returns follow me." With that Carlisle tugged me out of the door and down the hall.

When I finally had control of my voice again I desperately questioned where we were going. He replied smoothly that we were going to meet Edward Masen.

He led me into a large room with the name plate _Edward Masen_ on the wall outside. As I walked in I expected to see an older man with white hair sitting in the bed watching some game show re-runs, or maybe a wrinkly man staring at the wall muttering to it. Instead of either one I was shocked to see no one at all.

Doctor Cullen looked like he expected this and said, "He does this quite a lot, never expect Edward to sit in bed like a normal old man, he is always running around nimble as a deer hiding from the staff. Wait here, I'll go find him." With that he was off looking for the escape man. I sat on the bed and waited for him to return from his quest.

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes to rest. I had not bee there for over five minutes when someone entered the room. Thinking Doctor Cullen had arrived I opened my eyes to see a man with bronze colored hair looking at my skeptically. I blushed not knowing who the stranger was, but knowing I had been caught napping.

I examined him closer, knowing that he was doing the same. He didn't look much older than seventy, and I guessed that he was Mr. Masen's room mate. He had green eyes, and it looked as if he was quite handsome in his youth.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said in a kind voice, "What is your name and are you lost?"

"Mr. Cullen--"

"Edward."

"Edward, I'm Bella Swan, your new student friend."

Something about me must have been extremely funny, because he laughed aloud and dropped his bag to come over to me. I stuck out my hand, but he ignored it, and grabbed me into a massive hug for such a tiny man.

As he pulled back Doctor Cullen came into the room looking relieved that Edward had returned.

"Edward you know you are not suppose to leave without telling one of the staff-"

He was waved off by Edward who looked tired at the request. "Please, Carlisle, I can't tell them that I went to get food, because then the kitchen would think that I didn't like their cooking. Also, I have to get acquainted with my new friend, so I will talk to you afterward."

It was very funny to see Dr. Cullen be waved away by an old man who had such a huge presence in the room. The only thing Dr. Cullen said to that was to not kill me with mass amounts of energy.

Edward started to unpack his things in a mini-fridge that I hadn't noticed before. It was actually hidden under a chair next to the bed.

"So," Edward said when he was done, "My name is Edward, not 'Mr. Masen' and not 'old man'. Who did you say you are again?"

I was shocked at his different behavior than that of the other citizens that lived in the nursing home. "Um Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

"You call me Edward and I call you Bella. You call me Mr. Masen and I call you Isabella, okay?"

I just nodded to show that I got it. In no time he was talking like we were old friends.

"So, did you see that new Porsche on the way in? Some of Carlisle's kids were crowded around it. I my self have an Aston Martin Vanquish, but that car is nice." He sounded very smug, and it didn't take a lot to guess that he had a nice car.

Then it dawned on me who was standing around the new Porsche admiring it. I really didn't want to know if they had gotten it for me or not. I would be happy with an old car that just worked!

"Come on, We are going to the park." said Edward. I ran out of the room after him, trying desperately not to trip.

"Um, why are we going to the park?"

"Shh! Not until we get outside! Do you want the nurses to catch us?"

I continued to follow him down a narrow hall that had an emergency exit at the end. I was going to say something about not being able to get out, but was too late, as Edward pushed open the door. I looked up at the frame and saw that the wires connecting the alarm to the door were unattached. I followed Edward out to an almost empty parking lot, and to a black expensive looking car. Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he looked like he would be just fine, however I wasn't worried about him, but about myself, and what a trail or even a paved road would do to me. I could see the bruises in my mind from where I would fall at random intervals over seemingly nothing.

"Whatever you want." traitor mouth of mine had to talk. Edward looked pleased and immediately I was glad that I had agreed to go.

He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I was shocked, until I realized that he was opening it for me to get in. How was it that older men were so much more polite that a date? The older men weren't even hitting on you, yet they had more respect for you that a normal boy would ever have.

I slowly walked over to the car and slid in, careful not to have a repeat of this afternoon.

Edward closed my door, and walked over to the driver side, and started the car. All this had been done in silence, but it was comfortable, like I had known Edward my entire life, not only for the half an hour it had really been.

He started the car smoothly, and pulled out of the parking spot. He turned quickly, and sped out of the lot at a furious speed. I looked out of the corned of my eye and saw his bronze hair flying madly in the wind of the open window. His car was unlike I expected; it didn't smell like old people, it smelled like the ground and the forest after a fresh rain. As we sped along, well over the speed limit, Edward turned the radio on to a CD of classical music. Immediately I was immersed by the works of Debussy washing all my stress away. I sighed contentedly and looked over to Edward.

He looked over when I sighed, and looked confused that the sigh wasn't of boredom or disbelief. His green eyes looked piercingly into my own, making me feel as though he had totally control over me, just by looking in that quizzical fashion.

"Clair de la Lune, right?"

"You know Debussy?" he asked. He looked pleased that someone else even knew what the song was.

"A little." I quickly realized that his eyes were melting into mine, and looked away; embarrassed. That was all we said for the rest of the ride.

"Here we are." said Edward after a while. I stayed silent while he parked with great care, and exited.

He came over to my side to help me out, and lead me over to a trail that looked mostly flat. I observed that the park was called Spoons- not kidding- and that it was densely wooded and very rocky, with little squirrels everywhere. One look around told me that Edward had picked the easiest trail.

"So Bella, have you hiked a lot?"

My look of torture at the rocks must have been answer enough. He laughed, but not in a mean way, but to show that it was okay. After a moment I cracked up to, both of us laughing at how I was going to be tripping over a root ten feet away if I wasn't careful.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't let you fall, that's a promise." With that I was the one to laugh, if he tried we would most likely both go down, and it was hard to guess who would hurt themselves more. "I promise Bella, I won't let you fall." He looked serious enough, but that only made me laugh harder.

Of course as soon as we started my foot caught on something, causing me to start a nose dive toward the ground. I was shocked when I felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around me, and hold me above the ground. I looked toward my savior, and saw green eyes looking at me protectively. "I told you it was a promise." said Edward, looking down to me. All I knew was that he was so close and I don't feel at all uncomfortable, and that Edward Masen some how had stolen my heart in a way that I had never thought possible.

* * *

**I really wanted to get the end in there, so sorry if there are mistakes, I didnt have time to proof read. Next chapter witth take place on the walk. Hope you like it!**

**Sarah:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would really like some nice reviews to make me write faster, but if you don't want any updates, that's okay…

* * *

**

I looked up into Edward's eyes and knew that I wanted to stay there for ever, and ever. I also knew that this would never work. He was over one hundred year old! I knew that anyone that I told would think that I was crazy, and have me locked up. I looked up again, and Edward must have realized that he was still holding onto me set me on my feet again.

Edward quickly looked away, probably embarrassed at what had passed between us in those few seconds of contact. I wondered if he would acknowledge that he felt anything, or if it was just me.

Instead he started over to the trail that we were heading to before I graced him with my clumsiness. I hurried to catch up, almost falling again in the process.

As he reached the trail Edward turned to wait patiently for me to catch up. For an 'old man' he could sure move at the speed of light. As I reached him he spoke a few words to me in a low voice, "Bella, how old are you?"

The question startled me, and I answered automatically, "Seventeen,"

"Well as you know I am 104 years old. I was born in Chicago in 1901 to Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. When I was seventeen, your age now, they died of the influenza epidemic in 1918. When were you born, Bella?"

Wow, he actually wanted me to saw something for our conversation, not like the other residents at the home. I looked at the trees that were growing all around us, some trees were old, some were young, but they were all here, they would all remain here, they would all live for a long time after we were all gone.

"Well," I started slowly, "I was born on September 13, in 1987. I was actually born in Forks, but Renee, I mean, my mom hated Forks and left six months after I was born. After Charlie and my mom got divorced we moved to California. We lived there for a while, but Renee is the type of person that doesn't stay in one place for long, or set down a lot of roots to keep her attached." I went on to tell Edward all about my childhood and all of the people I knew. I only tripped a couple more times, and even though Edward caught me nothing was like the first occasion. I ended by telling him that Renee had, once again, packed up and left, and I went to Charlie to give her time alone with her new husband, Phil. I topped it all off with my childish complaint about having to go to a public school, and hoe it may wound me for life. After my long rant I realized that the whole time we had been walking Edward had never said a thing, leaving me to vent out all my anger and frustration.

I looked over to Edward who was walking beside me, head ducked, absorbing everything I said like a sponge. It took me a moment to understand that he had let me say all this to know me better, and to just find out anything I wanted to tell him about myself.

"So what about you?" I demanded, somewhat put out by the fact that he had barely told me a thing about himself in the hour we had walked.

"Me?" he asked, all innocence playing in his voice. "I have nothing interesting that happened to me."

He looked serious enough, but no one's life is interesting in their own eyes. "Well tell me everything anyway. I can decide what is interesting."

"Not today, you need to get home, and so do I." he winked like he knew that he would get in trouble, which he most likely would, and led the way to the car.

We didn't talk on the return trip, but when we entered the parking lot Edward let out a low whistle, when he saw the car that the Cullen kids were crowded around. "Told you it was fine." He said- as though I could want a car like that to drive around!

It was shiny, yellow, and looked like it could go 200 miles per hour with relative ease. Alice immediately attacked me with a volley of questions all about the new car they had bought for me.

"So Bella, isn't it just perfect?!"

How could I say no to such a happy face? "Yeah, Alice, but don't you think if was a little much?"

"No, silly, you needed a way to get to school, and we provided one. I feel like we are going to be great friends! Wanna go shopping this weekend?"

"Maybe," I hedged. "I have to do stuff…"

Her face dropped so fast I thought it would keep going untill it reached the ground. I was sorry I had caused her pain- if you could get that from someone refusing to go shopping with you. "Possibly, I really do have to check to see. I'll tell you if I can go."

"YES, a new shopping buddy Rose!" this statement seemed to be directed at the stunningly beautiful girl who had walked up without me noticing. She had long blond hair, and the same strange eyes as all the other members of the Culen family that I had met.

The one I took to be Rose smiled at me saying, "Firstly, I'm sorry about your truck, and secondly you will be sorry that you agreed to go shopping with Alice." Oh god that did not sound good.

"Okay Bella, see you tomorrow at school, we'll save you a seat at lunch, you'll also be able to meet Emmett and Jasper. They are dying to see you."

Something Alice said made Rose crack into a broad smile, reveling stunningly bright teeth. She then dragged Alice to their car, where she was still yelling about how much fun tomorrow would be. Joy.

I looked over to Edward, who was smiling and shaking his head slowly. "Well Bella, you must be getting home. See you tomorrow after noon; unless Alice kills you of course."

He opened my car door while I got in. After a few minutes of adjusting the seat, the previous driver was much shorter, starting the engine, and calling out a 'goodbye' to Edward as he waved me off, I was on the road for home.

On the drive I was thinking about my revelation I had found for love. As I passed under a large tree a terrible thought came to my mind. Edward was already 104; he was, without a doubt, nearing the end of his life. What was I to do when he was gone? He was one of the only people that I knew, and the person that I was closest to here. All these thoughts left my head as soon as I pulled in the drive, as the two people that I most did not want to see were clearly here.

Positioned on the street was an old pile of junk that Billy and Jacob had somehow gotten to run. I pulled in dreading the conversation that was imminent in my night to come…

* * *

**So I hope you liked that, but how do I know unless you all review? I know it's a pain, but f you want to say anything just write if in a review!**

**Sarah:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your great reviews! They really made my day, especially after not getting many before. **

**There were some questions about if Edward was really a vampire, or if he knew the Cullen's secret. 1) He really is human, and 2) he never was deathly ill so he was never changed by Carlisle, and 3) he DOES NOT know that the Cullens are vampires. Also, I don't know if I mixed Edward's age up, but I'm really sorry for anyone who was confused;)**

**Remember: I don't own _Twilight, Eclipse, or New Moon

* * *

_**

I exited my car looking around the house for any chance that hinted that their car was here, but not them. Not finding any I trudged up the steps, careful to not fall even though I would rather be back at the hospital at this point.

I opened the door and was instantly submersed in the smell if greasy delivery pizza. It sickened me that they could all eat that horrible food and not die of blocked arteries.

Slowly I tried to sneak up stairs, but whenever I want to be quiet, I usually end up clanking around like I was walking through pans hitting them with a mallet. It didn't sound exactly like metal pots and pans, but it was pretty close. I ended up hitting the phone off the hook with the backpack that never I never ended up needing, at the same time I hit speaker phone on the charger. The sound was like a huge monotonous buzz, almost like a huge bee was buzzing around the house. Needless to say they would have had to been deaf to not hear my procession through the hall.

Sure enough Charlie came out running from the living room (probably because he knew that if there was even a small chance that I would get hurt if would happen), followed by Jacob and a slow Billy rolling out in his new wheelchair.

Charlie looked relieved that I hadn't killed myself, and Jacob was looking at me like a piece of meet. Billy had a look of indifference about the entire ordeal splayed across his old wrinkly face.

In a moment I realized that Billy was the main reason that I didn't like the nursing home. Something about Billy's manor of being just creped me out, he was always there, watching like he was waiting for me. How could he really believe in those old myths? Why did he always watch me like a hawk? It wasn't even a kind stare like Edward had; it was menacing, like he wanted me for his prey…

"So Bella," Charlie said, "where have you been? I didn't think that you would be at the home for that long."

"Well, I went to the hospital and met with Edward Cullen. He was really nice so we went on a walk at the Spoons and got back late. He's actually interesting, so is Dr. Cullen." For some reason when I mentioned the doctor Billy went ridged. I wasn't the only one to notice the sudden change either.

"Billy! What on earth is wrong? Jake I think that you should take him home. Bella there's pizza on the table…."

I ambled into the kitchen to stuff cold pizza down my throat. I could hear Charlie helping Billy to leave- thank god- and Jake getting his jacket on.

I put the pizza in the oven, and watched it revolve in slow circles for three minutes. When it started beeping I took it out quickly. I stuffed it down, knocking back some water after I finished. Charlie still hadn't some back in yet, and I wondered if Jacob had killed him in order to force a marriage between us- like that would ever happen. Feeling bored I went outside to have a look.

What I saw was even worst than that. Apparently Charlie had seen my car. Actually you could probably spot that yellow paint job over in Canada. The signs weren't good, his mouth was open in a gapping hole, and his eyes were bugging out of his head. I wonder how long he had been like this. I was inside for over ten minutes. He must be in a big shock. The bigger the shock the bigger the yelling later, that was my philosophy when dealing with parents.

Looking over I saw identical looks of want and awe on both of the Black's faces. Billy also had a look of disgust on his face, like he was smelled something foul, but I didn't smell a thing.

Charlie, finally realizing that I was here, started firing questions at me.

"Bella,_ where_ on earth did you get _that_? Where is Billy's old car? Is it stolen?"

"Relax Charlie; Dr. Cullen bought it for me. I tried to give it back, but they refused. They only gave it to me because the one that Billy gave me 'burst into flames'." I myself did not really think that it burst into flames, but Alice wouldn't admit to getting rid of it.

If anything Charlie looked even more shocked at the thought of the car suddenly combusting than the Cullens even gifting me something this grand.

I was really getting tired of their gapping at me, so I went up stairs to my room. I knew that I shouldn't hope for another repeat of today, but my first day living in Forks had turned out better than expected.

I climbed the stairs, counting them on the way up. Thirteen stairs in our stair case. No wonder I fell down them so much; it was the must unlucky number ever. With all this klutziness I often wondered if when I was little superstitious stuff had always been drawn to me. It was possible. Gram always had so many cats, 17 to be exact, and 13 were black. Very ominous to a girl who doesn't even like to have cats.

I walked to the bathroom, avoiding the stairs, and washed up. As I was brushing my teeth, I looked in the mirror and saw that all signs of sadness had disappeared from my eyes. I changed and crawled under the freezing covers. There was no chance that I would miss school tomorrow. I looked over to the clock; 10:32. I hoped Charlie would come in soon. I would be so mad if he got pneumonia from the chill, and got to stay home instead of me.

I drifted off into sleep, unaware that today had changed the course of my life forever…

* * *

**Sorry it was so bad/short. I thought that because I got a lot of reiews the least I could do was put out a chapter. I'm really sorry; I wouldn't even count it as a chapter. I'll try to get a better one out tomorrow, or at the latest Friday!**

**Sarah:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Someone reminded me that I have put Edward's last name as Cullen sometimes instead of Masen. I'm really sorry for that, so if I do make that mistake again just ignore it. I'm so used to Edward Cullen so sometimes if just slips out. On with the story…

* * *

**

Uggg. Is it already time to get up? I rolled over and looked at the bright red numbers on my clock. Six a.m., way too early to be up five days every week.

I reached over and turned of the horrible rap music coming from the radio. I really didn't want to go to school in this cold. At least there were only five months left.

As I crawled into the shower I swore that I would make who ever created public schools pay. In Phoenix I was in a private school that was very small. There were only 12 or so students in each class. Something about smaller classes being easier to teach made them have fewer kids.

I smeared soap all over my body, and rinsed it off with the steamy water. I really would have to get Charlie get someone to work on it. I reached over and poured my favorite shampoo into my hand. It was a lovely fragrance, and I took it everywhere I went. Something about it calmed all my sense, and it was the only way that I had survived my earlier visits to Forks, so chances were that it would work again.

As I turned off the water I noticed a note stuck under the door, I picked it up and read,

_Bella,_

_I had to leave early, there was a homicide. I will most likely be home late, cook yourself dinner, and don't wait up._

_Charlie_

Wow, a homicide; there had never been one of those in Forks, except for that accident, but then it was animals, not people. Even though it was Charlie's job to stop things like this I didn't want him to get hurt. I knew he would be well taken care of by the other officers, but what if they were all taken down? How well could one really be prepared when facing a dangerous criminal? What if he had crazy friends?

Realizing that I was standing naked, dripping water from the shower, worrying about probably nothing, I dried off and headed to my room to dress. I pulled out a grey color dress/shirt and some black pantyhose. I really wanted them all to leave me alone, and if I looked intimidating maybe they would. I already had a table to eat at, so that shouldn't be a problem. I looked out my almost always closed window into the cold mush that was falling from the sky.

Getting down stairs was a problem as pantyhose don't grip well to the floor. I poured myself some frootloops in bowl, and devoured it in record time.

Running back up the stairs I quickly brushed my hair and straightened it into flat chunks. I grabbed my silver flats, my bag, and my coat and headed out the door.

Of course it was still mushing out and it took all my concentration not to fall into the puddles of ick that were piled everywhere. I really did hope that Alice had bought a car with good traction.

As it turned out something did have good traction- not me- and I got to school in one piece. Joy

I parked out back with beat up old cars. The only nice one was a red convertible that threatened to shame all the other cars if they so much started loudly. I realized that the only people with that kind of money to spend were the Cullens, and that this must be Rosalie's car. Not recalling even seeing Alice's and Rosalie's cars I parked next to the distinctive convertible and got out into the sludge again.

As I was walking over to the biggest looking building hoping to get some directions, I heard a shriek pierce the air. There were very few people about, and all looked over towards the building when the cry was given out.

I turned to see none other than Alice Cullen running to meet me. She stopped about five feet from me- probably not to run me over- and pulled me into a huge hug. While I was being squished to death three other people came over. I recognized Rosalie, and assumed that the other two were Jasper and Emmett.

"Hi" I managed to say when Alice released me.

They just laughed and Jasper and Emmett introduced themselves to me.

"Bella, guess what?! We are in four of the same classes!" she looked so happy that she might burst. It was so strange to me that this girl that I had known for less than 24 hours would be so happy to see me. I guess that this is the way it is in small towns; everyone is so eager to see someone new they rush to stake a claim on the new property.

Before I was saying anything Alice was rushing me inside to get my schedule for the year.

"Mrs. Cope?" said an exited Alice to a large red head woman behind the desk. "This is Isabella swan. She's new, but her car broke down yesterday so she couldn't get here."

Mrs. Cope smiled warmly and gave me a pleasant 'good morning' while fishing out my file from one of the many filing cabinets around the room.

She walked over to us and handed me my class list with a map.

"I don't think that you will need the map, as Alice can help you, but in case you get lost here you are."

I mumbled a 'thank you' and scurried out the door with an amused Alice following behind.

We hustled off to the Math room, I in anticipation for something that was sure to be dreadful.

As soon as I walked in the room all the male population started to run their eyes up and down me as if looking for a piece of meat like I was so accustom to Jacob doing.

Sitting down next to Alice I knew if I kept my cool like her than soon no one would bother to talk to me and I would be left to myself.

My next two classes were with Alice also, and one after lunch. Alice filled me in on the school during these two, and told my Jasper and Rosalie would be in my advanced English class right after lunch. Then I would have gym with Alice. When I groaned Alice laughed a pure ringing note and said 'I suspected as much'.

Finally the dreaded morning was over, but the day was far from it and kept getting worse and worse. My intimidating outfit did nothing to discourage them, one boy had already asked me out and didn't get the hint when I said 'and you are?' he answered casually it was Mike and I had to tell him the hard way. Alice was almost doubled with laughter and told me that Rose and her had to go through the same thing.

We finally made it to the Cullen's table where I lay down my head and immediately could feel people's stares burring into the back of my head.

It wasn't interesting until Emmett came through the doors with Rosalie hanging off his arm and Jasper trailing behind. Alice told me that they all had been in science and they had broken seven beakers. I had no idea how she knew that, but got the jest that you could live with Alice for 100 years and not understand her.

Emmett, noticing everyone's eyes on me got up and said to the cafeteria, "Listen everyone; it really is nice that you all are starring at Bella, but I really would appreciate it if you all adverted your eyes from our table. It feels like I have stalkers watching me." With that he sat down like nothing had ever happened. Now not only was everyone who was staring before still looking at us, but everyone who hadn't even noticed the new student was now looking my way. Thanks Emmett.

Jasper tried to cover his laugh with a cough, but no one bought it. Really what was with these kids and their self confidence?

Just then the bell rang summoning us to our next class. Jasper, Rosalie, and I walked- well trudged- to the next torture on the schedule.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it wasn't out yesterday but I was in a weird mood, and the computer dodn't save the file. There are my excuses...**

**Sarah:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay. Hopefully you like this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Twilight, sorry for all the chapters I haven't disclaimed.**

Rosalie and Jasper turned out to be super nice. There was an open seat next to where they were sitting, and asked me if I wanted to sit with them. Because I was in an advanced class most of the kids were a year older than me; some were two.

I sat next to Rosalie in the extreme back right corner of the room. It was perfect; on one could stair, and the teacher was only occupied with the front of the room's behavior. Over all I could tell that this class would be okay.

Before she started class Ms. Prose came over to our desks and introduced herself to me.

"You must be Bella!" she exclaimed in a soft library type voice, "I'm Ms. Prose. It's very pleasant to meet you." With that she gave me a textbook and a list of activities that we would be doing through the year. The room told me that even though she was young she obviously didn't know what was 'in'. There were pictures with dorky kids holding up works by Shakespeare, and Bronte, and even Orwell.

Rosalie leaned over when Ms. Prose had started to speak and told me all the details of our classmates. It seemed that she knew everything that anyone of them had ever done.

"That's Robert, he asked me out four times our first week here. That blondish one's Paul; he's always in the office for starting fights; watch out for him." I noticed that 'Paul' had chains and black eye liner, and a huge wad of gum sitting in his wide open mouth. "That's Jessica Stanley, she thinks everyone wants her," Rose rolled her eyes continuing; "The boy sitting next to her is Mike, I believe you met him, he's one of the people she fawns over like a sick puppy."

I was very disturbed to see Mike looking at me again in such a short time. He winked at me and looked away. I suppose he thought he was cool, but it made me want to barf. I had just said no to hit less that two hours ago and he was already trying to get me to notice him. Rosalie looked like she was going to burst a seam she was trying to keep her giggles in.

"Mike," she whispered, "is such a player. He also wants every girl. He and Jessica are 'together' but are always dating different people." Rosalie looked disgusted by the lack of loyalty this couple had. I was also shocked at how he had asked me while he and Jessica were together.

Class proceeded this way, with Jasper sometimes butting in, until the bell rang for the last class of the day; PE.

I slowly dragged my feet out of the room and was met by a fidgety Alice outside the English room's door. "Bella hurry up! We're gonna be late for PE. I waved to Rosalie and Jasper before being hauled down the hall by Alice. I was amazed that a person so small could be so strong; she was practically carrying my down the hall.

I dragged my feet, hoping to slow her down, but my little friend refused to be late for my first gym class.

"Relax, Alice, if we go any faster I'm going to fall, and break my ankle. Then I won't be able to play at all!" actually that didn't sound so bad compared to gym class.

By the time we got to the locker room most of the other girls were leaving and headed over to the gymnasium. I was horrified to see they all had matching uniforms on.

I waited for Alice outside the locker room, staring at the clock, willing it to go faster when Alice came out dressed in the awful uniforms that we had to wear for class. They were knee length shorts for both boys and girls, and shoulder length shirts for the girls, with regular sleeved shirts for the guys.

One look at Alice's face told me she was not the one to pick out the cloths, and not to mess with the seemingly harmless fairy.

We walked into the gym as the coach was calling Alice's name off the roster. When he saw me he smiled and threw me a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Go change and be back in five minutes." That was all he said, and he continued on with his attendance list.

I peered over at Alice who mouthed 'save you a spot' as I trudged out the door.

I went back in the locker room, wondering if he would give me a locker. I pulled off my shirt and pantyhose, wondering how long if would take me to get them on again. This morning it had taken me ten minutes and some nasty falls to get them on and I wasn't even pressed for time then.

Grumbling I slid the shirt over my head, and the pants up. Uggg this school was really getting to me. I looked in the tiny mirror that was hanging in Alice's locker. Great, he gave me cloths that were way too small. The shirt came about half an inch above my shorts and stretched tight against my breasts. The pants were so small they were like short shorts and were tight across my butt. I sighed; the whole gym class was going to be staring at my exposed skin. Apparently this was not how they imagined the cloths to make people look. I walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

I was right, everyone's volleyball games stopped as I walked self-consciously through the door. Someone even wolf whistled as I walked in. Alice waved me over to her team. They were winning 12 to four, with Alice scoring every serve she made. I walked over as she was hitting the ball over the net. A boy Rose had pointed out in English spiked the ball back to our side. Somehow it hit me in the head causing me to fall down on the gym floor less that a minute after I came into the gym. I sat up and felt my throbbing head. That was going to be one huge bump.

Alice ran over to me to see if I was alright. I was woozy, and felt like I would faint with the force of the blow. At least there was no blood. If there was I would probably be passed out on the floor right now.

"I think I need to sit down Alice." She didn't laugh like earlier; she knew how hard the ball had been hit.

"Coach Clapp!" she called, "Bella's hurt. Can she sit out for the rest of the day?" how anyone could resist the look that Alice was giving him right now is a mystery to me, and apparently Coach Clap was no exception. His resolve vanished as soon as he saw Alice's pouting face.

As he walked away Alice whispered, "Got them wrapped around my finger." She gave me a small wink and returned to her team's game which was now only 12 to 10.

I looked around the gym to the other two games going on. I saw Mike and Jessica on one side and another girl I recognized from Spanish who sat two seats down from me on the third court.

Slowly the remainder of the class went by. Alice's team won and so did Mike and Jessica's team. Alice came over to help me to the changing room.

Bit by bit I got my pantyhose up, and pulled my shirt over my head. Alice had been waiting patiently by my side until I was done. The moment I had all my stuff I needed she swiftly pushed me out of the school.

"Come on Bella! We get to go to see Carlisle at the hospital." She bound up to my car with glee. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Rose took the car with Jasper and Emmett, can I please have a ride?" she gave me the same pouting face she had given Coach.

"Of coarse you can Alice! You've done so much for me a ride is the least I can do for my friend." She hopped right in looking like she was blissfully happy with my statement.

I drove while we chatted. She opened up to me more than she had at school, and was soon telling me about her family. Apparently all the Cullen and Hale children were adopted by the doctor and his wife Esme. She didn't tell me much about herself and didn't dive into details about anything. The only thing that she told me about their previous home was it had been in the middle of no where in the Alaskan wilderness.

I ended up telling her way more about myself that she told me. She was very good at spinning questions around; very much like someone else I knew.

She told me about favorite movie, books, and plays. When I told her my favorite Disney movie was Sleeping Beauty she laughed.

"Bella that is Rose's favorite too! Whenever we watch it Emmett always teases her and says that she looks like the princess." I almost had to pull over when she said that because I was practically crying I was laughing so hard.

She joked about everyone until I asked her what her favorite movie was.

"grumere"

"What was that Alice? I couldn't hear you." I could tell by her face that this would be good…

"_The Little Mermaid_ okay? She is just has such a great sense of fashion."

I did have to pull over as she said that. It was just so funny that Alice's favorite movie would be _The Little Mermaid_.

After I pulled back onto the road I turned to look at Alice, "Alice, do you ever think that there really are magical creatures?"

She looked at me with a look of such shock that I would have sworn that she was going to say that that was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

"Yes, Bella, I do." She said softly. I couldn't question her more because we had arrived at the hospital.

"Okay, see you later Alice."

"Sure Bella, thanks for the ride." She started to skip away.

"Hey, wait Alice; do you need a ride home?"

"That would be great! Come find me when you want to go; I want to introduce you to Esme!"

* * *

**Okay, origionally this chapter and the next were written together, but it got really long. Read on!**

**Sarah:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**1) I don't own Twilight 2) this is directly after the last chapter, I just cut and pasted to make two chapters:)**

* * *

I pulled the car into the back parking lot and raced inside. I waved to the nurses I recognized from yesterday on my trip up to Edward's room.

When I knocked on his door Edward opened it with a smile upon his old face. He had his jacket on, and looked ready to go camping in the woods.

"Ah, Bella, I was waiting for you to arrive. I wanted to show you my secret place."

He steered me out the door, my heart beating with anticipation.

We walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, and over to a staircase that looked like it led to the roof of the building.

"Up we go." Edward said before climbing up the stairs. "This is where I come when I want to get away."

I looked around the roof of the nursing home and gasped. From this view you could see the whole forest spread out under you, glistening from the sprinkle of rain earlier in the day. There were birds in every tree singing and calling to one another in their frenzy of activity.

Edward turned to look at me. "Bella, would you like to hear my story?"

I nodded, almost not realizing that more that anything I wanted to now anything about him that he would tell me.

He started from the time he was born, June 20, 1901, to the influenza, and through his career as a lawyer. The story was unlike that of any I had heard before. He told his thoughts, his emotions, and his views on everything he saw. Through his story I learned more that I ever had about anyone in my entire life. One story stood out in my mind with the most amazing affect on my life,

_You never give up something you love. If you do and you leave it there will be no way to get it back. One thing you can never get back if wasted time. One day the most amazing thing in your life can come at you and if you don't recognize it you will loose it. You will never have a chance to get it back. _

Thought his entire time he said this he looked into my eyes, probing for something. I knew what I had lost in my life; I also knew what I had yet to loose.

Edward and I sat for a long time watching the sky, each other, the world…

Unfortunately when I had to go it seemed too soon to leave him. I felt like I could bask in his presence all my life and never need anything more.

Edward and I said goodbye and I left him on the roof looking older than when I had come up.

I went on search for Alice who was probably ready to go. I found her in the game room playing chess with an old woman.

"Go ahead dear." smiled the woman showing her dentures as she moved her king out of Alice's queen's range.

Alice furrowed her brow and stared at the game board. She seemed to be looking for a move where her king would stay safe. She moved her knight over in position to take out the woman's queen with a smile saying, "Check Mate Laurie."

But Laurie smile and moved her pawn over to Alice's king, winning the game. Alice looked over the board in disbelief while Laurie gave a high-five to an onlooker.

"I knew that I could win!" the woman seemed elated that she had beaten Alice. I looked at Alice and saw her disbelieving face that she had lost a silly chess game. I wondered how many times she had lost.

"Come on, Alice," I said interrupting her pouting, "time to go. I'm sure you can have a rematch tomorrow." Alice grumbled, but followed me out into the cool air.

Suddenly she perked up. "Bella, you get to meet Esme tonight!"

"Oh yeah, are you sure she won't mind?"

"Of course she won't! Esme had been waiting to meet you after what I told her about you." Perfect, I hope it wasn't_ all_ bad.

"Make a left onto this road." Alice said a little later. I had almost forgotten that she was in the car. I was wrapped up in thoughts of what Edward told me today.

"Alice," I said as I turned on the dirt road, "do you ever feel like you waist so much time, and don't realize it until it's gone?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I always do exactly what I want. Time is infinite."

"I know you always go shopping," I teased, "but what about other stuff."

She smacked me gently while laughing, "I do other things besides shopping, and by the way remember you are going with me Saturday."

I groaned.

"Watch out for the turn it's….there."

I turned onto a narrow path that snake every few feet. I thought about what she said.

As we turned up the last part of the drive we came to a front yard that was in front of a huge house. It was white with a wrap around porch. The Cullen's defiantly had some serious dough if they could afford this.

Standing on the porch watering some flowers was who I assumed was Esme. She was as beautiful as the rest of them and had the aura of a loving mother, even if she didn't even look to be thirty.

"Welcome. You must be Bella. I'm Esme; it's nice to finally meet you. I feel like you are already part of the family."

I was a little confused by the last statement, and saw Alice shoot a look to Esme. I wondered what it meant.

Esme dragged me inside- despite my protesting- her home. I got the feeling that she didn't show a lot of people.

The first room that we stepped into was almost like a living room. It was very urbane, yet it had a feel like something was missing. Esme and Alice proceeded to give me a tour of the house, stopping at the living area again. I complemented Esme generously on her beautiful home, noting that with every compliment her smile grew wider and wider.

After an hour of touring the Cullen's home I noticed that it was getting very dark out. "Thanks so much Esme, but I really must get going. I have to get dinner ready for Charlie." Esme seemed sad to see me go, and Alice seemed on edge, but they both walked me to my car.

"See you soon Bella. I'll be here anytime if you just want to stop in."

"Mom! Bella and I can come after we go shopping on Saturday!" Esme said that was fine and Alice and I perfected our shopping plans.

"By Alice, Esme," I said as I got in the car. "See you tomorrow Alice." I waved and turned around. I drove home, my mind once again on Edward.

What could I do? I couldn't tell anyone about my love for him; could I? But what about what he told me? He was dear to me and I didn't want to loose him. I decided that tomorrow I would tell Edward what I felt for him and hope he wouldn't run from my psychotic obsession with him.

I cooked dinner and acted normal for Charlie, but couldn't help think that something was going to happen. Something that would show me how right Edward was.

Snuggling into bed I fell into a deep sleep. I was exhausted but I was awoken around midnight by the sound of a man's voice yelling in pain. I didn't know were it was coming from, but I had an awful feeling that if was Charlie crying out. Frightened I opened my door a crack to see what was happening. Out side my door I saw Charlie's mutilated body on the ground between three creatures.

They all looked up at the slight squeak of my door, and I cringed when I saw three pairs of vivid red eyes glairing at me before the red head female let out a snarl and pounce on me…

* * *

**Some people are really concered with Edward's age in Bella and Edward's relationship. Relax, I've got it all planned out.**

**Sarah:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight

* * *

**

I was under the red haired female before I could even close my eyes. She was cold and hard like a rock. I was so scared that the same fate that Charlie had gone through would be the same as mine. I could barely collect my thoughts as I screamed out in agony. From the second that she had pounced she had been _sucking my blood_ from my right wrist. At first I thought that this was another homicide but after seeing Charlie like that and having some type of vampire person suck my blood I wasn't sure anymore.

"Victoria, stop. Don't you see her potential for power?" I glanced over to the more normal looking one of the three. He seemed to be in charge. "You are not thirsty, let her change."

I would have wondered what he meant but suddenly a fierce pain engulfed the spot where the woman had attacked me.

I screamed and writhed, struggling to escape the pain. Through squinted eyes I saw the third man take out a lighter and start my towel on fire. The woman picked up my father's body and pulverized the remains to be unidentifiable fragments of evidence that would never be found. I cringed away as the last one of the group- the leader- picked me up and jumped out the window. One after another they ran at an amazing speed away from the flaming inferno that was my home.

We raced north along the border for many miles to an abandoned cave somewhere cold. The cold felt better against my burning skin, but still I screamed on in throbbing helplessness. It took all of my might to not roll up to one of these people to ease the pain. They were so cold and the fire was consuming me. The only thing I wanted to do was to die right now.

Sometime during the night the three left me. If I could I would have tried to escape, but with the pain all I could do was try not to whimper every second that the fire coursed through my body.

The sun rose and set three times and the threesome didn't return until sundown on the third day. Shortly after they arrived the fire dulled then stopped completely.

They were all quite, looking at me with shock. "Where am I?" it did not even come close to the powerfulness I wanted, but it came out so smooth I thought for a second that someone else must have said it.

Suddenly I was aware that I could hear birds chirping high in the sky, feel running water coursing though the ground below me, see details of the mountains miles away, and _smell_ the fear rolling off the three in front of me.

"Bella I see you are awake." I could see the fear behind his eyes. "I'm James." He was very nondescript with a dark green shirt and faded blue jeans.

He gestured to the female to introduce herself, "Victoria." she said unemotionally.

He frowned, "Victoria, don't you want to tell our new coven mate anything more about yourself?" she frowned at him and he returned it with a glare of his own. "This is Laurent. Laurent is from France." James smiled forcefully.

"Can I go now?" really what was these people's problem? Victoria and Laurent looked appalled that I had spoken to James that way, but James just said, "No."

It was the type of no that didn't leave anything open for discussion. I growled and bared my teeth in a ferocious growl.

Victoria and James both advanced upon me, but Laurent backed away slowly, retreating to the front of the cave. Quickly I readied myself for battle against the two crazed beasts.

Suddenly Victoria lunged at me. I dodged her quickly and twisted her arm around up her back snapping it off. Not knowing what possessed me to do it I kept ripping her up until James attacked from my backside.

He was trying to rip my head off. What, how did I know that? I flipped him off me, and onto the pile that was once Victoria.

He was back at me in an instant, ripping at my head in a crazy attempt to avenge his mate.

Mate? How did I know they were together?

I looked over, and saw in horror that the pieces of Victoria's broken body were slowly pulling themselves together in an attempt to reincarnate the body she once possessed.

James lunged again, but I was so much faster and ripped his head off his shoulders with one slash of my hand.

I reached over and re-shredded the pieces of Victoria and the body of James.

As I lit their bodies on fire I felt like in a way I was doing the same thing to them as they had done to Charlie. I had ripped them up and burned the pieces. _You can never regain wasted time_ Edward had been right all along. Now that Charlie was really gone I wished that I had spent more time with him, or told him I loved him more. Sadly I didn't even know if they had even found a body.

Remembering that I had no idea where I was or what I was I started off in the direction that Laurent had been heading. I followed at a speedy pace, realizing that I had become whatever James had been.

Following Laurent's trail by sent I overtook him about twenty miles from the cave. He had been running as hard as he could, but I had caught up with relative ease.

I jumped down in front of him to prevent him from running. "Why hello Laurent, I would like to talk to you."

His face said that he would rather face anything but me, but with the minimal choice I let him he had no option but to tell me everything I wanted to know.

A lot of the things he told me were things I already knew or observed watching James and Victoria, but many things were new.

"Well there is only three well known families of vampires in the world." He said to my question about the number of vampires in existent. After much prompting he told me. "There are the Denali and Cullen clans—"

My face must have exposed my shock as he smirked at me. "What? You didn't know that you were running around with vampires?"

I shook my head and he continued. "In any case they are the only two 'vegetarian' vampire clans in the world. The Volturi are the must powerful. They would want you if they knew your power."

"What is my power?"

"Intuition," Laurent went on to tell me most everything about vampires than I even wanted to know. With my sixth-sense I could tell when he was lying, and trick the truth out of him.

It was night time of my first day as a vampire when Laurent finished. I sent him on his way after getting directions to Forks. I didn't want him to be following me, and I really did need some time to think about everything I had found out today. My head was spinning and I felt like I was in overload.

I smelt a deer about a quarter mile away and instinct took over as I quickly drank its blood. All night I practiced hunting for preparation to when I came across humans. Laurent told me it is very hard for young vampires not to attack any human they see in their first year of being a vampire.

I hoped I could find the Cullens before I accidentally killed someone out of blood lust. The prospect of killing someone, taking away their life like mine had been was taken repulsed me.

I decided to stay in the forest hunting for few days before I ventured out. I still had yet to see my new face. Laurent had been quite clear that as a predator we were attractive to our prey. The way he smothered it on I had no doubt that I had changed.

Not being able to sleep was so strange and I took the time to wonder about how my disappearance would look to everyone else. I constantly worried about Edward and wondered if there was anyway that I would be able to see him again. I hoped that he missed me like I missed him, but I knew my chance had gone by and I hadn't taken it.

* * *

**Strange right? Bella's a vampire without any of the Cullens. I hate Voctoria and James but Laurent is Okay. Hope you don't mind he survived the wrath of Bella. Bella's power is a little wierd, she just has intuition as her power. It is pretty vauge. She has like a gut feeling when something is wrong. Hope that's clear.**

**Sarah:)**


	10. Chapter 10

In the sun I sparkled like a thousand diamonds. As the new day exploded into light I was there to watch it all.

A fawn and its mother walked past my hiding place and didn't even see me. I was standing in a small nest of leaves under a huge bush. They walked by and over to a clove of rosemary and began slowly crunching the leaves between their teeth. With my new senses I could see how every one in a while the mother would glance around to see if any predators were around to hurt her baby. If only she knew what exactly was around.

I sighed; I wondered if anybody would ever care for me like that again. Charlie was one of the only ones who cared for me. But now he was dead. My mother was another, but she would never accept me as the crazy vampire being I had become. Alice and her family seemed to care for me. They were also vampires and I hoped with all my might that they would accept me. If I didn't drink any human blood I didn't see why they would throw me out.

There was no one else…except…Edward. I knew that it was all wrong that I was thinking of him like this. He was so old, but even though I only knew him for a few days I felt like we had connected better that anyone else I had ever known. Everything about him seemed like the most perfect thing ever. Maybe if I found the Cullens they would help me to make him like me, and then we could be together forever…Wait! How would I even know if he felt anything for me? I was a monster and I didn't deserve anything from anyone. I didn't want to force him into this half life.

I sniffed and wiped non existent tears from my dry eyes. The mother and the fawn had moved away as I sat contemplating anything I could do. Eventually I would have to go to another coven to learn more about being a vampire, but the only other 'veggie' coven was in Alaska; and who knew where that was.

Suddenly my supper powered hearing caught a sound of pain. A few seconds of running towards the sound I hit the unmistakable smell of blood. I was sent ravenous by the smell and doubled my pace to reach the odor.

Without a thought I attacked the creature. I sucked its warm blood, draining it within a few seconds of my arrival. I felt the balmy liquid role down my throat and energy restored itself to me.

Looking down I saw the blown liquid eyes of the doe staring with a dull sheen at me. Over in a corner of the meadow the little fawn was staring at me with terror in its huge eyes. I could see the same look in its eyes as I looked towards it with its mother's blood staining my lips.

It let out a small noise of loss and helplessness. Even though it was young it knew that without its mother it would never survive for any amount of time. I knew that it was because of me that it would never live to see the rest of what it could have had in store.

I walked over to where it stood with dread at what I would have to do. I would not let it suffer. The only way that I could think of to help it was to cull it. I wouldn't let it feel a thing- it would be quick and painless, unlike my encounter with the hunter.

Its squeal was gone in an instant as it looked up at me while dying by my hands. After I had buried the mother and child I felt like the most horrible creature on the face of the planet. How could a vampire _ever_ drink human blood after knowing that that person had a job and a family to look after? The question drew circles in my head as I thought about what would have happened if that were a human. Laurent had said that human blood was so much harder for vampires to resist that of the animals, and I hadn't even been able to think correctly when the deer's smell was in my nose.

All I was certain about was that I needed to find Alice as soon as possible to help me with my 'problem'. I quickly resolved my plan, deciding that I needed to head to Forks now to avoid any problems later.

Looking at the grave once more I started off in the direction that Laurence had said Forks was located.

As I ran I concentrated on the feel of the wind in my hair, trying to forget about my encounter earlier. I ran through the remainder of the day, and stopped at twilight out of habit. In the dull light I could just make out a huge cloud in the distance. My gift told me that it was a huge storm, and that tomorrow it would be over me.

I hunted again, staying away from any size group of animals and set out again to continue my search for the family I was hoping to join. It was funny- I thought while running- that some of my memories were blurred like that of old pictures as I played them in my head. They were hard to recall, and once I couldn't even bring myself to remember Charlie, or Renee, or even Edward. It scarred me to know that even though I would have every memory of being a vampire soon my human memories would fade, leaving me the monster without any idea of from where I came.

The next morning the sun was obscured behind the storm clouds, so I wasn't a glittering kaleidoscope again. I was thankful for the scarce population of humans. That meant that I wouldn't have to hind on shadows when I came across them, if I didn't kill them first.

Around six that evening the storm hit. It was black to the human eye, but I could still see for miles. All my senses were on high alert for any sign that vampires were close by.

Suddenly there was a huge bang of thunder followed by a crack of lightening. As the parade moved across the sky I noticed that there would be points where the thunder was not accompanied by lightening. Thanks to my acute hearing I could tell that these bags did not come from the sky. They were actually coming from straight ahead of me. It was only a few miles farther, and seeing as it was the direction I was headed I took of in search of the source of the noise.

Ahead I could faintly smell the unmistakable smell of vampire. As I drew nearer I could hear their yells of excitement piercing the air.

As I entered the clearing they all looked to me. Some faces were friendly, another curious, and others were confused. The only thing that I was aware of was they were not the Cullens, and I looked hideous coated in blood from my last few days. No one spoke for a few seconds, which I found is a long time for a vampire. Then a strawberry blond stepped forward.

"I'm Tanya. Welcome the Denali clan."

That wretch Laurence hadn't lead me to Forks, he sent me to Alaska! The only thing I was grateful about was they were another clan of animal drinkers.

I replied, "My name is Bella Swan. I was turned five days ago. I killed my makers." They all looked shocked but Tanya quickly covered it.

"Well Bella, that sounds like a very interesting story to tell. Would you like to come back to our house? We were just finishing up Thunder Ball. You could wash up and we could help you become adjusted to our way of life."

I nodded mutely, and followed them as they sprinted away into the darkness.

* * *

**So Bella has found the Denali clan, and some interesting things will soon be heading her way- werewolves, humans, other newbies...**

**Sarah:)**

**ps. if it is not up by the 12th the internet wouldn't let me add it to the story. the website had been kicking me off the last few days:(**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SO sorry that the last chapter didn't get out yesterday, and that I forgot most of the Denali clan names. So if you a wondering why some of them don't really have name that's why.

* * *

**

The Denali clan ran slower that I would have alone, but I stayed towards the back to show respect for their territory. Tanya led in a slightly different direction that I had been going. I wondered if I hadn't heard their game if I would have ever found them. When Laurent told me which direction the Cullens were I thought that something was strange about him, but then I figured that it was fear of me. Now I wasn't so sure. He obviously had told be a conscious lie. I realized that my gift had told me he was lying, but I didn't understand it.

Tanya's coven stopped so quickly that I ran into the back of one of the males. He gazed at me with a devastatingly beautiful smile. There was only one male with the group among the three females. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. I wondered who was in charge. Tanya looked it, but he was the male of the group. Sex must not make a difference in leaders between vampires.

Tanya opened the door as the two other females ran into the house and the man and I walked in side by side.

The front door opened into a huge hall with picture's and paintings on each wall. I was lead into the massive living room. I say 'living' only because there was no other name for the room where the family would gather. This room was also covered with pictures of the family. Some were very old, but some looked relatively new.

One of the females and the male sat on a green love chair while the other woman sat on a long leather couch. Tanya came over to me instead of taking a seat.

"I'll show you to the bathroom. You must need to be freshened up after the long trip." She smiled with nothing but concerned affection. It was like Esme's way of making you feel cared for and accepted. "I'll bring you some cloths to change into when you finish washing. With another smile she walked out of the bathroom, closing the door on her way out.

As I got into the tub, the scalding water swirling around my ankles in red pools. I reached over to the soap in the holder. My new senses immediately recognized it as freesia. Everything in the bath and the room adjoined was in some way floral, and in both rooms everything had the slight smell of freesia. Finally I stepped out of the steaming water and reached for one of the considerably big towels on the back of the door.

Going into the bedroom I saw a pair of cloths on the bed. Despite the frigid weather, not that it bothered me; there was a v-neck top made of deep scarlet and the shortest black leather skirt I had seen in my entire life. There were black stilettos on the floor beneath the outfit.

I looked at the cloths knowing that they would never fit me. The shirt looked like you needed something up top, and the skirt would expose was too much skin. Sighing I put it on. Surprisingly it fit rather well.

Going back into the floral bathroom I gasped as I wiped off the mirror in a hasty movement. Gazing back at me was a face to rival one of Michelangelo's stunning statues.

Her face was just the right size with blood red lips and the cutest little nose. The only thing that kept the girl from being an angel was her eyes. They looked soft, but the scarlet irises were one of the most menacing things that she had ever seen. I realized that it was not an angel, and that the girl was me.

I sat on the tub trying to collect my thoughts of my conversation with Laurent. He had said that you changed appearance, but nothing this drastic. Now I knew why Laurent and the man had both looked at me that way. I was gorgeous.

Standing up I walked down the stairs. They were all seated in the same positions as when I left.

I sat in the leather arm chair at the end of the group. They all looked to me when I entered, watching with alert eyes when I sat. Tanya cleared her throat signaling for me to start my story.

"It all started when I went to Forks…" I told them everything, but my feelings for Edward. I spoke little of him and quietly when he came into the story. They were all listening with rapid fascination as I told of my kid napping and how I killed James and Victoria. As I reached the end they all stayed quiet in a thoughtful silence.

This time it was another vampire who broke the silence. "You poor dear" she rushed over to my position and pulled me into a hug.

Tanya was next followed by the couple in the love seat. I sobbed dryly in their shoulders as they consoled me.

"Bella we would love to help point you to the Cullens." said Tanya.

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you. You have been kinder than others and I haven't done anything to deserve it."

"Nonsense, those who live strangely band together." I had already told them of my intent to become a veggie and they were extremely pleased. "We will help you gain control of your instincts until you can go safely to Forks."

Training to become human free started that day. First, said Tanya you need to build resistance to any blood. My attack of the deer had told me the same thing. They brought me many animals to try. I could endure most animals from my practice in the woods. The only exception was red foxes. They were so good I could barely turn away. I knew that I would have to if I wanted to live with a human free diet, so I wouldn't eat one as long as I could help it. It was about four hours before I cracked any went at it.

"Nice, Bella." said one of the females. I still didn't know their names; I had never bothered to ask.

"You should be able to leave in three days if you don't plan on going into populated area." said the man. I said I wasn't and thanked them before we ran back to the house.

In my room I closed the door and lay on the bed, wondering what Edward could be doing right now. Little did I know at that moment his pain was worse that mine. The most terrible pain that he would ever feel…

* * *

**Hopefully the end will become clear in the next few chapters.**

**Sarah:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Great news, I could get back on Twilight Lexicon again! It has bios for every character, a timeline of events, and so much great stuff. I've been using it to get all the accurate info, so I was really mad when I couldn't get on:)

* * *

**

I got out of the bed feeling hungry once _again_. Tanya said that it was regular for newborns to be hungry constantly for the first month or so that they were in our life. I didn't want to be always hungry, it would slow me down, but the more animal blood that I drank the sooner I would have the beautiful golden eyes that the Cullens and Tanya had.

I started down stairs, only to bump into Carmen, she was ecstatic that Irina would be home soon. I felt like I hadn't even asked a single question about their clan.

"Um, where was she Carmen?"

"Oh, it slipped my mind to tell you about the family's past. Come, I will tell you about our clan."

She led me down stairs to the living room. Kate, Tanya, and Eleazar were shopping for new cloths for me. Surprisingly Eleazar had good taste for cloths. The thought pained me as I thought of the shopping trip I had been suppose to take with Alice.

Carmen pulled me down on the couch with her. She looked into my eyes as she started the story. "I was 'born' around 1005 in Spain" she must have seen my shock as she told me. She was around 1000 years old. "Eleazar was also born in Spain around the same time. As soon as we met I knew we were in love. We wondered for years together until we got lonely, around that time we found Tanya, Irina, and Kate. They were all created around the same time, but they were born in Slovakia. They were the 'myth' to the original story of the succubus." She started to giggle into her hand. I was shocked that Tanya could really have done something like that.

"But they all loved men to much to keep killing them, so they became the Denali 'sisters'. But even when you have five people it still gets lonesome. So we went to the Volturi." My eager face must have tipped her off to my yearning to know more about them. She continued, "They are over 3000 years old. They are the most civilized of our kind."

"How do you even imagine something that old? One hundred years seems hard for me."

"Once you live for that long it will be easy. I myself find it had to believe that it went so _fast_. Soon you will realize that humans go so quickly, they are almost like blurs of life going by you so fast it was like they were never there." That was something to think about. "We all met them. They were kind but we left after a while. Their love of human blood repulsed us to much to stay. Sometimes we visit them, Irina is with them now."

I was still shocked that they were so _old_. "Where are they?"

"They live in the Italian city of Volterra. They have for the last three thousand years." She was looking at me expectantly.

"So Irina is coming home?"

"Yes, she decided to return after she heard that you were here."

"I'm sorry that I will have to leave soon after she returns." I was still planning to go to the Cullens. "Maybe I can visit you after I get settled."

"I'm sure everyone would love that. You will see her for two days."

"She's coming today?"

"Yes. She's also been the last to see the Cullens, so she can tell you the new news of them." That is good.

We both heard the car coming down the path to the house. It must be the others.

We raced out the door to greet them. Tanya exited the driver's door and Eleazar and Carmen got out the back. Then the passenger door opened to reveal who I assumed to be Irina. She too was beautiful, not as stunning as Tanya, but close.

She rushed over to hug me. Once she had broken my back (figuratively speaking) she held me back to look at my face.

"You're right, Eleazar, she is a beauty." Everyone let out a laugh, except me.

Carmen went to the back and opened it. I hopped they didn't break the bank on _cloths_. My hopes were evaporated when I looked in the back and saw at least twenty bags from every store possible.

Before I could protest Irina dragged me inside.

"I'm Irina, but you already know that. I'm so glad that I could finally meet you. I know we are going to be great friends. I really hope you find the Cullens—" she cut herself off to look at me.

By that time the rest of the family was in the living room amused by my expression.

"She is just like Alice." That got them all laughing.

"Yeah, never go shopping with them together. They will break the bank." I didn't think that this could be far from the truth.

We all sat down to hear about Irina's trip to Volterra. She relayed a greeting from Aro and said that they were all well. They said also to say hello to the new vampire, and that if she ever needed help not to hesitate to come to Volterra. Tanya was shocked until she found out that Aro had heard of my power.

"The Volturi collect vampire's with special powers." She said closing the conversation on them.

We finally got to the Cullens after three hours of my impatient waiting. "Bella, relax, I'm getting there."

I sat up straighter, waiting for Irina to continue.

"They were all well when I had last seen them. They had just located to Forks." She was hiding something, my gift told me.

"Irina, I can tell. Please tell me what you're hiding." Her family looked to her; apparently they weren't in on the secret either.

She sighed, "They told me it was nothing, and not to worry you all." We sat listening to what she said. "There was a group of werewolves in the area.

The rest of the family's faces looked shocked, too surprised, and hatred. I wondered what was wrong with werewolves.

Irina answered my unasked question, "They are our worst enemies, and won't stop at anything to kill us. The only thing that kept them from attacking was a treaty that Carlisle made generations ago."

"Why do they hate us?"

"No one really knows, but Carlisle and the werewolf leader made an agreement that as long as the Cullens didn't go on their land or bite anyone they wouldn't start a war." Wow, this hate went deep.

Tanya and Eleazar looked like they were angry that anyone would make a treaty with the stupid dogs.

"Do you know where the Cullens are?" I asked.

"They should still be in Forks, they weren't planning to more for a little over a year." She whipped out her phone and dialed. Most likely calling the Cullens.

I could clearly hear a woman's voice say that the number was unavailable and to try again. Irina snapped the phone shut with a slight look of panic on her face. "They always tell us when they are going to move." She whispered.

Suddenly I felt that something was very wrong with my family.

* * *

**Sorry about yesterday's cliffy and today's cliffy. It was getting a little long. Also I added more info about the Denali coven. I forgot there were five of them, so I added Irina in later.**

**Sarah:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight.**

"If only I knew," exclaimed Irina. "They never moved without telling us where they were going."

I had no idea what to think. All my hopes of finding the Cullens seemed to vanish. We weren't even sure if they were in the United States. If we didn't know where they were than I would have to find them myself.

"Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate; I am indebted to you but I really have to leave now. I must find the Cullens as soon as possible."

"Of course, we wouldn't wish to delay you for a moment." I rushed up stairs with Tanya to gather my things.

"You will need at least five outfits. Hunting, running, and a few for trips to civilization will do." I hopped that I wouldn't be looking for then so long that I would need to venture into public areas, but I suppose that once you are a vampire you can disappear almost instantly. "Eleazar and Kate are getting a car ready for you. Irina is getting money, passports, and other sort of legal items you may need. Carman is phoning the various houses that the Cullens have acquired over the years to see it they are there. You should be okay with that." She finished packing my small blue bag that I would carry in the car and rushed me outside to a black dodge Viper. The windows were tinted, probably to protect from the sun.

Kate and Eleazar were positioned by the driver's side, with a key ring in Kate's hand. She tossed the keys to me as I walked outside. I caught them- something that I wouldn't have been able to do a month ago- and I walked around to hug them goodbye. As I parted with them Irina and Carmen walked out the door with another bag, this one black. I assumed that it had all my fake identification in it. It did.

"Here Bella, these are your things that you may need for your trip. A passport for 'Caroline Ross', 'Elizabeth Carpenter', and "Molly Penn', there are birth certificates for them too." They both hugged me and stood to the side.

Tanya was last on my list. I felt a great obligation to her. She had let me into her home and was now giving me the means to help the things most dear to me.

She hugged me with strength to rival Alice's, and slipped a small phone in my pocket. "Be safe." She whispered before she let go.

I hopped in the car, and pulled out of the drive without a second glance. My every thoughts were now on getting to the Cullens. Realizing that I had no idea of where I was going I felt around in the black bag to see if there was anything that would help me. I found detailed maps of every state and of England. I riffled through the maps until I found the ones that would lead me to Washington. With one hand on the wheel I found my position and swiftly picked out the shortest route to Forks.

Looking down again I calculated that it would take me a little more than half a day to reach their house at my whopping speed of 143 mph. I drove for a few minutes before realizing that I had nothing to keep my mind off of the Cullens. I turned on a classical radio channel, and was quickly bombarded with thoughts of Edward. Would I be able to see him once I reached Forks, or would my want to rip out his throat be too great?

I pulled over to eat; not wanting to think about how sweet Edward's blood would taste for the next 100 miles.

As I brought down a bear I wondered how I could ever want to rip out Edward's throat. Was there no way that this feeling of dryness would leave me?

Getting back into the car I opened the phone and scrolled through the list of numbers. Tanya seemed to have programmed all of the Cullens' house numbers, their cells, and the home and cells of her clan.

I smiled at her mother like behaviors.

Sometime the next day I passed into Washington. The foliage was as thick as I remember. Even with my vision the ability to see was dampened some. About an hour later I entered Forks.

As I drove along the road to take me to the Cullens' I was bombarded by the horrid smell of some animal. The closest thing that I had smelt before to it was that of a wolf.

I turned onto the concealed drive to the house. Around me many trees were down and there was blood and fur stuck to the branches of the nearby shrubs. As I grew nearer to the house the hints of a fight increased.

Finally I reached the house. Its timeless beauty still remained, but the front door was ripped off the frame, and many windows were broken.

As I got out of the car and circled the house I saw that the back wall was made of a steel coating, as if prepared for battle. In the wall there was a huge imprint, like that of a giant wolf. I remembered what Irina had said about werewolves. But really, I knew that the Cullens would never hurt anyone to break the treaty.

As I went inside I saw that most things were left in place, but the essentials were missing. In this state of mind I hopped that they had left. Another thing that made me sure of there departure was that there was no sign of a fire. At least they were most likely alive.

I turned to walk out just as a voice from the doorway said, "What are you doing here bloodsucker?"

Upon seeing the male and hearing his voice, I set my gaze upon a very startled Jacob Black.

I hissed. He must be one of the fiends that had run the Cullens out of their home.

In response he morphed into a giant wolf. I backed up, waiting for the attack. I felt confident I would win; until another wolf walked trough the door.

* * *

**So will Bella get away? Review to find out. A warning not that I will probably NOT be updating very much over Christmas. As you can tell I was making cookies over the weekend, that being why I couldn't update. I didn't even get to get on for 2 days. Sorry.**

**Sarah:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own

* * *

**

The Jacob wolf growled and crouched as if preparing for attack.

Upon seeing this behavior the second wolf threw back his head and let out a howl that vibrated through the house. Was this how werewolves communicated? Jacob wolf arose from the crouch, wining in a pitiful fashion. I growled.

I watched in aw and fascination as the second wolf sucked in its hair and rose to its hind legs. When the transformation completed I was honored with the view of a very bare Quilette butt. Jacob also changed, the same nudity extending to him.

Not seeming to be disturbed by this face they quickly clothed in some pants that had been tied to their rear. Facing me the second werewolf spoke.

"The Cullens are gone; there is no reason for you to be here. We give you free leave until the sun rises tomorrow." As he said this he looked like he thought he was a great man, but for what he had just said I though him one of my worst enemies.

"What do you mean? You know where the Cullens are?"

He looked as though he would not answer, but Jacob said with a sneer, "The Cullens are gone. We ran them out our self."

"At what cost to your pack?" Jacob looked like he would jump at me as I said the snub. The only thing holding him back seemed to be the words that the other wolf had howled to him.

The older wolf sighed, "The Cullens are indeed gone. Two of our pack was killed, but," his eyes flashed to me, "we still have enough wolves to easily kill a lone leech."

"Why did you fight them?" I was trying to keep the emotions off my face, but I had the feeling that they could read whatever they were looking for without a problem.

Before Jacob could butt in the man spoke, "They broke the treaty."

I was very skeptical about this. I knew the Cullens and in knowing them was incredibly well aware how they would never hurt someone. The only other way to break it was to go on the Quilette land and they would only have ever done that if completely necessary.

"How did they break it?"

"The doctor bit a human." Doctor Cullen.

"He would never." Immediately my mind rebelled against the thought. The doctor would never take anyone's life- would he? He had taken Esme's, Rosalie's, and Emmett's, but for good reason. Who said that he wouldn't do it again?

"Why should he?"

The man shrugged, "Cullen said he had been dying but in our culture it is better to die young than to become one of them. From what I heard he was very old, it was time for him to move on." He seemed nonchalance that he had just driven off a kind family because they were saving someone's existence.

"Why did he change the person?" I tried to ask calmly, but only succeeded with a strangled type of gurgle.

"They were in the park and fell off a ledge. As soon as the transformation was complete, two days ago, they rushed him out with the females leaving the males to deal with us."

The cowards only attacked because they thought they would win. Ha, I'm glad the Cullens killed off two of their kind.

"We surrounded the place," he seemed to forget Jacob and me, "and attacked as they were coming out. The large one killed Paul while the younger blond one killed Jared." Jacob looked down as in mourning. I didn't feel any pain for the bastard. "As soon as we were distracted they took off in the opposite direction of the others. We traced their track but came up cold. The other's scents had already faded, and apparently the pack can't follow multiple trails." He scowled clearly stating that he thought that this was abominable. Presently he came back to the current situation of things.

"Where are they?" it seemed unlikely that the wolves would know anything but I would take information from anywhere I could get it.

He forced a smile. "Your guess is a good as mine, if not better. You know them, and smell of other leaches. I bet you were asking around for your 'clan'." I glared, causing him to revise his answer. "The males took off to the north; the females to the south east."

I quickly thought of all the houses the Cullens owned. There were none in the southeast; it was too sunny. It was much more likely that they had gone to Canada, or maybe England, possibly even California.

"Well you have been to kind." This was in my most sarcastic voice possible. "Now if you don't mind I need to check one thing, and then I will be on my way."

Not waiting for an answer I pushed past them to my car.

Jumping in, I gunned the engine and took off down the road. Turning, I saw two giant wolves sprinting off in the direction of the Indian village. They were probably going to tell the remaining wolves that they had come out of a vampire confrontation without harm. If I had more time I would stay in Forks to kill them all. But unfortunately I didn't have the time and I doubted that I had the control to stay in human contact for that long.

I drove quickly to the nursing home. I wanted to see Edward for likely the last time in his and my lives. I parked a half mile away in a ditch. I hated doing that to my car, but I needed to get there unobserved.

The run was quick and I was outside the house in no time. I scaled the brick wall to the window that was where Edward's room would be inside the building. Looking inside I saw everything of his had been removed from room. I wondered what happened. He obviously had left the room at least.

I sniffed around to see if I could smell anything that Edward could smell like. After a few minutes of this futile attempt I paced toward my car.

Edward was gone and had been for some time. I guessed that if was some time after my 'death'.

I walked around to the back lot where Edward usually parked. As I looked around I noticed that Edward's car was not in it.

I was so sad that he was not here. Now I would never get to say goodbye. I hurt me so much that I never told him how important he was to me. He expressed to me every moment we were together how much he cared for me. It may have only been me, but I wished that his emotion went beyond just care.

I slowly got into my car. There was no point staying here when he was not nearby.

I drove back towards the highway; I would start my search in California. The closest house the Cullens owned was located there.

I drove for five minutes before I saw a sign. _Forks' Cemetery_ was engraved on a large piece of granite on the side of the road. I screeched to a stop. I could say goodbye to one of the people I loved.

I pulled in the cemetery. It was a good thing no one was in it or there would probably be a new addition soon.

I pulled into a shadow cast by a huge weeping willow. Charlie must be somewhere around here.

I got out of the Viper and started my search. There were two new graves dug; I could smell the unturned earth. Strangely both graves smelled little of the dead.

I walked over to the first. I could tell that more people had come to this funeral. I bent down and was looking in a square piece of marble,

_Here lies a beloved father and_

_Police Chief of Forks_

_We are sorry that his time has ended._

Reaching up I felt non existent tears in my eyes.

I really could not believe that he was gone, and all fault lie where no one would ever find the perpetrators; in the wilderness, only ashes remaining.

I strode quickly over to the other tomb stone to see if James had made a snack out of any of my other friends.

_Edward Masen_

_Born in 1901_

_Roam freely over everything you desired._

My eyes blinked with shock. My best friend and only love died and the only thing they could say was 'Roam freely'? It didn't seem right that they could just say something that reflected him in a few words. I smiled grimly. I suddenly knew that I would locate the Cullens; as soon as I fulfilled a dream.

* * *

**1) sorry for not updating yesterday**

**2) Hope some things are becoming clearer**

**Sarah:)**


	15. Chapter 15

I drove on using the maps Tanya had given me as a guide. I was happy that they had given me maps of the entire United States. The ride was support to be 1,016 miles and should take around 17 hours. Since I was going at least double the speed limit at all times it would take around seven hours.

I didn't stop to look much around me, I was to busy planning what I was to do. Using the computer I had found in the car I went to work on finding myself a home. The town I was going to was called the Teton Village. It was only one mile from Grand Teton National Park and seemed secluded enough for me. Looking at the computer I saw that there were only 175 people in the whole town! I didn't want to stick out, but it seemed like I may have to. Chances were that I would have to go to another town for schooling, if I wanted any. I would probably get a job. I may have to with my money. All I had was the little cash from my emergency sock that had been under my bed.

I looked back to the screen to search for a job opening. I discovered that there was a resort in the town that was looking for a few maids for the upcoming season. It seemed like the perfect job for a teen my age. I would be able to secure the job with a flash of my smile.

The map said that I would be to Teton in half an hour. That meant twenty minutes with my speed. I rode into the town and was struck by the smell of people. They smelled so good. I growled to myself to keep from going down that path. There was no way that I could eat a person.

I drove to the Hotel and looked in up and down. It was a good size and should pay relatively well. I exited the car to go inside. Almost forgetting, I grabbed my sunglasses. I wouldn't want to scare the humans with my blood red eyes. Tanya said that I would start to see the gold if I hunted regularly. Looking in the side mirror I was rewarded with the sight of flecks of gold in my eyes. It still didn't look very nice though. I observed that I would also have to go hunting after my interview of I wanted to remain human free.

Walking up to the door I was met by the sound of a large ruckus. Apparently someone was new. The offer did say that they were looking for more that one maid.

At the front desk a large man sat in a chair. His name tag said that his name was Jared. He looked to be important so I walked up casually. The cease of noise as I walked through the door must have alerted him to my presence. Raising his eyes from a news paper he glanced over my figure in obvious interest.

"May I help you?" he said. I could tell that he thought it sounded enjoyable to any female, but the sound was sickening to me.

"Yes," I said in a smooth, but uninterested voice, "I am Bella Swan-"

Before I could say anymore I was cut off by the receptionist.

"Ah, Miss Swan, how lovely it is to see you at last. I hope your trip was pleasant. Miss…" he looked down, "Collin has arranged your room. She also left you a letter explaining. Melissa, do something useful; bring Miss Swan to room P102" Before he could 'explain' everything to me I was rushed off by the eager girl. It was obvious that she didn't desire to be yelled at any longer.

I followed her to the elevator hoping that the letter that 'Miss Collin' had sent would explain everything.

We went up to the highest floor; number three; and down the hall. My room looked to be the top corner of the building.

Melissa took a card out of her pocket and led me into the room.

"This is the penthouse. It has a gorgeous view of the Teton forest. The windows get a lovely breeze in the summer." She stood hesitantly to the side as I examined the room.

"Thank you Melissa. It is very nice to be here."

She blushed like I once might have. I really would need to hunt after this. Pointing to the couch she said, "That is the letter that was sent here. I will leave you now if that is all."

"Yes," I said distractedly. "Is there a 'Do not disturb' sign for the door?"

"Of course, there are also your cloths that were sent along earlier. I'll leave you now." Slipping the sign on the door she left me.

Rushing to the couch I pounced on the letter. Clearly it had gone thought the mail. I looked at all the different postage stamps on it. It went from England, to New York, than to Nashville, then to Cheyenne, and finally to Teton. I didn't know anyone from England and there was no return address to guess where the sender lived. But a question that was nagging me was that they would have to know that I was coming here to set this up. But how would they know that? I hadn't even known that until yesterday.

I slipped my finger under the flap of the huge envelope. Either the correspondent had written mass amounts or there was something else inside. Opening it I found that there were many different letters.

I grabbed the biggest letter, only beating out another by a little and ripped through it easily. My eyes read it hungrily to see what it said.

_Bella,_

_I wish that I was there to see you change but the possibility was not possible. Even though I saw it I could not make it. I never thought that James and Victoria could be so cruel. I knew that they had bitten you but I couldn't tell where you were. We had our own crisis with the werewolves and Edward's fall. We had no choice but to change him. The wolves were not happy_ Edward was a vampire! He was the one they changed_. I saw you going back to Forks, but there was no way to contact you. Then you were in Teton. We had no idea why you were there until Edward told us. This may be a little sudden, but we all think of you as family and would be very happy to call you a Cullen. I long to call you my sister even though I was not there to see you change as I should have wished, see you in a while._

_Alice_

I would see Alice again! The thought was so joyous to me. Not to mention the other Cullens, and…Edward. I wondered if he would love me. How would he look? I couldn't wait to see them. The only down side was that Alice had not told me the date. I could be months before they could get here. I stared out the window. It was not sunny and I was hungry. I quickly decided to go hunting. I pulled out my cloths that Tanya had given me.

The Teton was not far away and I decided to run. I needed to burn the energy after driving all day. I unlatched the window and climbed out. The run was quick and soon I was in the dense forest. Smells called me from all around.

I started off after a wolf. Nothing better that to get out your frustration in your worst enemies family.

I wondered what vampires were closest to. This thought remained on my mind as I hunted more wolves and bobcats.

At the end of my hunt I wiped my bloody hands off on my shirt. When I went back I would have to take a look at the cloths Alice had gotten me.

I ran back to the resort to read the rest of the letters. I jogged slower that before, but still well over the human pace. The woods here were plentiful in deer and elk, and the predators that came with them. The deer themselves were not very good or fun to hunt, but the carnivores were a great sport. Never in my human life would I have ever dreamed that I would have wrestled a bear, or tried to rip out a wolves throat as he tried to do the same, but already in my new life I had done that and many other things.

Climbing back up the wall I moved into the bathroom. I turned on the water full blast and stepper in. The jet washed all the blood down the drain leaving me behind. I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin with the rectangular soap. If I was asked I would have to say that Tanya's house was much nicer.

I stepped over to the large suitcases on the other side of the suite and opened them. A mall looked out at me in bright colors. I finally found some jeans and a purple top in the third case. Not bothering to look in the other five I threw on the close.

Walking back to the couch I dug into the letters. I re-picked up Alice's package. In it was a bunch of paper clippings from mine and Edward's 'deaths'. Both concluded that a serial killer had made off with us.

Pushing away the articles I opened a slightly smaller package. I found a letter and a box. I picked up the letter and looked to the bottom to see who write it. _Edward_. I almost dropped the letter in my excitement. He really was alive! I wanted to jump and scream, but I took the letter in my hands and read it like it would be taken away any moment.

* * *

**Sorry to stop there, but it is already longer that usual. This is your Christmas present so review or return it to the mall if it doesn't fit. I won't be able to update alot over Christmas, sorry.**

**Sarah:)**


	16. Edward's Letter

**This really stinks; the only reason I wrote it was because so many people wanted it. I really wasn't planning to do a long letter, but I thought that I would have to do a little more than I planned. If you don't want to read it than don't, it won't really make a difference it you know what it says.

* * *

**

_Dear Bella,_

_Let me start by saying that it is wonderful to know you are alive. After the news of your kidnapping I was so distraught that I would never see you again. It seemed hardly fair that someone so full of life should die before an aged man like me. I was ecstatic to learn of your 'life'. By this time you probably know of our existence as vampires. I was shocked myself to learn of our fate. I thought that pain was my awful death for not being able to protect you through you terrible time. I realized that I had not lived in the moment. If I had, don't be alarmed to hear, that I have felt for you the feeling of love and devotion. I hope you can forgive me for this mistake. I realized that it would have been strange if you had known that a man my age had felt anything more than a fatherly love for you. But now that we are equal I wish that there can be a chance of us together. I will understand if you do not want me still, but please give me a moment to gaze upon you again. I was somewhat shocked to hear you were in Wyoming. I guess that you had listened to what my dream was. Alice saw it as soon as you decided and we set up the necessary means of stumbling upon you. Hopefully you are safe and well. We are in England, but we will set out tonight to come collect you. We plan to get there around 8:30 the night you arive. I will make every effort to be there with punctuality. Be Safe, soon I will be there to catch you if you fall._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I read the letter in a silence in which you could hear a pin drop. Edward would be coming. Better yet he loved me. But how could he doubt for a second that I loved him? I was the one whom should doubt.

I flung the letters aside in hast to find a clock. 8:00. I had half an hour to wait until they were here. It seemed like now it was even harder to wait now that I knew that they were coming. I smiled and jumped up and down in wait for their arrival. Was there no end to the joy I was feeling? Nothing could bring down my happiness.

* * *

**Yes, very short and strange. If you don't like it I understand. Happy Christmas or whatever holiday you may celebrate!**

**Sarah:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for my really long delay for this chapter.**

* * *

Dear God, who knew that half an hour could be so long? Edward would be here soon, but my nerves could _not_ hold out that long. I wanted to know if he really loved me or it was some misunderstanding. Even though he was over 100 I could not think how he could be any more handsome than before.

I looked around the large suite. I turned on the television to see if there was anyway that I could pass the time of my wait. I skimmed through the channels, never pausing on one for more that a few seconds. Some of the things that they put on should never have to be watched by anyone. There were shows about hefty celebrities trying to loose weight, sport games, and the ever boring shows trying to sell you something in an hour long drawl. The last show that I switched to was on the Court TV channel. There were police shootouts. Even though Charlie didn't die by a bullet, he was still a cop who died in the tragic path of a criminal.

I switched off the television with remorse. How was it that I would reunite with the one man I loved, and Charlie didn't even have a proper funeral?

I picked up the package that was still on the couch. There were still three letters; they were much smaller, but there were defiantly something to take my mind off Edward. I opened one that was written on thick yet delicate paper.

_Bella,_

_Good to hear you are doing well. Alice is giving us regular updates on your location. I am very sorry that our family could not be better protection to you and your father. We knew we could not trust James, but after we met with him at our house he went right into town, and went for easy prey. It was a relief when Alice told us of your transformation. We shall be there shortly to help you through this time. I hope you will consider joining our way of life as vegetarians. Alice has told us nothing of your choices on this matter. It is one of utmost importance. If you do wish to adopt our lifestyle we would have no greater pleasure than to invite you into our family. If you do not wish to sustain yourself on animals I know of a large coven that should be happy to take you in. The Volturi are the biggest grouping of vampires in the world. Whatever your choice we will accept that and help you to make it possible. I am guessing, however that you have chosen our way of living, as Alice does not see you slaughtering any of the maids or the bellboys. We should arrive in good time._

_Carlisle_

As I finished the letter a smile grew upon my face at the thought of joining the Cullens. There was nothing I would rather do. They were the only family, beside Tanya, that I would even consider staying with. The Volturi seemed like they would be descent- for human drinkers- but I didn't want to live in an infamous group of senile vampires. As for Alice, that was something that I would have to ask about upon their arrival. What types of things did she see? I picked up another letter addressed in a dainty script.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so happy that we will soon be re-acquainted to you. Even though I have not had a terribly long time to know you I feel that I should be happy to have you as a daughter, if you join our family. Carlisle tells me that I should not pressure you to choose to stay with us, but I feel that the family would be in much rejoice if you decide to stay as a Cullen. I know that the children would love for you to stay with us. Edward in particular seems anxious to see you. Ever since his transformation he has been ecstatic to see you. I myself wish to become better known to your person._

_Longing to meet you,_

_Esme_

The last letter had my name on the front, along with a _'Hi Bella!'_ written in a sharpie.

_Dear Sister,_

_Emmett wished to write you a letter, but knowing the mess he would make Jasper and I helped him in a conjoined note. As you know we are vampires, and we tent to stick together. It will be a delight to have you in the family. Alice has a spring in her step at the promise of a new shopping buddy, Esme hums constantly while looking at different catalogs for room furnishings, and even Carlisle is happier. Ever sense Alice had the vision the family has grown in joy. Emmett thinks it is 'totally tubular'. Most of all Edward has composed a song that is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. He claims it is just something he is experimenting with, but we all know it is for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rosalie, Jasper, and __**Emmett**_

Emmett was written in a hand that had to be his own; also it matched the greeting on the outside of the letter. Even as the most forward letter of the grouping it warmed my heart. Rosalie obviously had seen the change in her family. It dumbfounded me that _I_ Bella Swan could have such an affect. They were clearly happy that I was a vampire, but the magnitude of she had said was amazing.

Looking at the five letters I couldn't deny how they really did _seem_ to want me in their family. I was decided that I definitely would join their coven. Each of them had asked me, or told me.

**Alice's Point of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I squealed as I saw Bella accept our invitation to become a Cullen. I would have another sister to go shopping with! I had to keep this a secret. Unfortunately in a car with the emo husband of mine, and mister telepathic I had little chance. See, Edward _and_ Jasper turned to look at me.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned, "What was that burst of joy?"

I shook my head.

Edward looked at me with annoyance. "I have only been able to read your mind for a few days this way of getting me out of your mind is already starting to get old. Just tell me what you saw." After I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key he started to glare back to me.

In response I started to hum a Spice Girl song in Arabian. I looked out the back window to see where Rose was. Even though she was driving at her crazy speed Edward whizzed almost half a mile in front of her. I knew he was eager to see Bella, but going almost 200 was a little insane. If Carlisle and Esme were in the car they would be telling Edward to slow down, but as they were in Rose's car Edward could pretend he didn't hear their shouting to slow down in his head. Emmett would be sorry that his record for how fast we had ever driven had been broken. It was only Jasper, Edward and I in the small confines of the car.

Once again Edward looked over to the clock in the dashboard. He had promised Bella that we would be there by 8:30. It was only 8:10…we still had time for a quick detour.

"Get off this exit Edward!"

He glanced back to where Jasper and I sat. He clearly thought I was insane if anything could deter him from getting to Bella.

"Relax lover boy," I snapped at his look, "Bella is going to accept becoming part of the family, but it you really love her you would get her something special to show that you do. Don't worry-" I looked into the future, "we'll get there at 8:32. She will forgive for being late you if you've got a Tiffany."

He hesitated, and then jerked the wheel of the car onto the exit.

**Bella's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked back at the clock; 8:31. It was after 8:30 and they weren't here. How could they be late? Obviously it could have been a minor delay, but what it the letters were an awful mistake?

I passed nervously around the suite in anticipation. There was no way they would have been late if they really wanted me.

I jumped out the open window, and to the wild land beyond. It beckoned me to run, and forget the pain that engulfed me…

* * *

**I _really_ need help for what I should do next. Should I... 1) have Bella run for a couple of days before they find her 2) Have Bella run into Edward as she is just leaving 3) have Bella go back because she was just a little anxeous**

**Please help me! If you don't you probably will hate how it turns out. Also I need to know if you want more Alice POVs. Please Review!**

**Sarah:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Number 2 won by a mile! I checked all the reviews to see who won. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

****Alice's POV:-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver or gold, a ring or a necklace? It would have to be perfect for Bella. I could see Edward passing around the store. I forgot that he had never been shopping with me, this could take hours. Edward turned to glare at me as he picked up my thoughts. _Relax; remember I saw we would get there at 8:32._ In response to me he just sighed and came over.

The saleswoman was showing me a couple pieces of jewelry that Bella might like. Her eyes glazed as Edward walked over. Quickly viewing the pieces he pointed to one. "That one, she'll love it."

I pulled out my credit card quickly to buy the trinket, not even looking at the price.

The saleswoman was still ogling at Edward and I had to clear my throat twice before she looked my way. She scanned my card, and bagged the gift while I signed the receipt. When she handed back the bag I saw Edward's fist clench. He was doing very well for a newborn, and the woman didn't smell particularly nice, but it had been two days since we had last hunted. Edward might have to stay in the car while we went to find Bella.

We walked out of the store and to the car. "There is no way you can make me sit in the car while you go find Bella." He said as soon as we were out of ear shot.

I smirked, knowing that Carlisle wouldn't want to take a chance. I could see him trying to figure out what I was thinking, but the Spice Girls were back in action, this time in Japanese.

I went over to the car Carlisle was in and rapped on the window. His eyes flew open in shock. He rolled down the window and looked in fear to the bags in my hands. "Alice, you didn't buy me anything did you?" the worry in his face was so funny.

"No Carlisle, not this time, these are for Bella. I wanted to tell you that maybe Edward should wait outside while we go get Bella. He looked a little hungry."

Edward had come up behind me as I was talking, and looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

I could see that Carlisle and Edward were talking to each other with their minds. Edward would nod or shake his head every few moments.

Finally Edward sighed. Carlisle had obviously won the argument. "Alice," Carlisle said, "Edward has agreed to stay outside, but he gets to spend the night with Bella alone. No makeovers, no shopping trips, and no annoying Edward in his head. Got it?"

No makeovers, this would be one long night. Edward smirked at me.

We got in the car and drove to the hotel. It was 8:30 exactly when we got there. "See Edward I'll be with Bella by 8:32 just like I promised." Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and I all walk into the foyer. It was a regular area. Nothing amazing, there was matching décor that looked right out of a catalogue.

I walked up to the front desk to announce our arrival. "Cullen, one more will be here shortly; we're here to see Isabella Swan."

He tapped it into the computer and handed us a bunch of door passes.

"P101 and P100, on the third floor Miss." Jasper growled at him to low for the man to hear. I hope he didn't give Bella any problems.

"Thanks. And what room was Miss Swan in?" he looked all too eager to look up Bella's room, stalker.

"She is in P102, right next to 101."

I walked away from the desk to the elevator. It was small and we all had to squish into it. I reached around Esme in an attempt to press the third floor button, but a large hand reached out and jabbed in before I could.

"Ha, I got the button. Alice will just have to deal with defeat!" After Emmett said that he stuck out his tongue and wiggled it at me. Rose smacked him in the head and I grinned at him. I would get it next time.

We reached the third floor without any more problems, except Emmett treading over everyone's feet to get out.

I raced over to 102. I wanted to be the first to see Bella's new look. Sliding the key in the door I throw it open to reveal….nothing! Where was she? I raced around the room looking for any clue as my family walked in. "Bella's not here!" I cried.

They all looked as shocked as I was. I looked into the future and grinned at what I saw.

**Bella's POV:----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well if they were going to be late I would make them wait for me while I went hunting. I had gotten really thirsty as I passed time waiting for them.

Climbing a tree I waited for some animal to come my way. Thinking of how much I wanted a bear or something big I almost didn't realize something was coming until it was practically under me. It smelled so good but at the same time so familiar. It didn't smell like a human, but the sent was all wrong for an animal.

I waited to it to be close enough to pounce on. I didn't want it to see me, so I stayed behind a large branch on my tree. It was almost under me…

I pounced. "Aggghhh!" it yelled. Oh my God, I jumped on a human!

We were sprawled on the ground in a heap. When I jumped I hadn't thought it would move that fast. I was going for the throat, but in my mistake I ended up dropping in his chest. The man groaned and threw me off of him onto the ground. He stood up, his back facing me. He must be a strong human to not have been killed.

He turned around and I was face to face with a gorgeous vampire. His bronze locks reminded me so much of Edward Cullen. His body was toned and his eyes were the same as mine; reddish-gold tinged with black around the edges. He looked around my age, but him being a vampire you could never tell. I quickly decided that he was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. He was even more beautiful than Rosalie, more beautiful than Edward.

I looked back to his eyes, realizing I had been staring. If I was still human I would have already turned scarlet with embarrassment. As it was I was sitting on the ground looking up at this god-like vampire.

He squinted down at me, which was strange, and whispered my name, "Bella." It was so simple a word, but the way he said it it seemed like all the love in the world was put into my name.

Looking up again I took in everything about him and came to see my Edward look-alike really was Edward.

I flung myself at him with as much force as I could muster. To anyone else it must have felt like a small car hitting them, but Edward caught me in his tight embrace. I knew that this was where I always wanted to be, here in Edward's arms; but there was so much I didn't know, how did he know it was me, how come he looked so young, _why was he late?_

Before I could ask any of these questions he leaned my head up to his face. I closed my eyes, knowing what I wanted, but thinking that he would in no way feel the same. I felt him lean down, and hesitate. Hesitating to see if this was what _I _wanted.

I didn't leave him anymore time to doubt, I pressed my lips to his, letting his arms wrap around me, holding me tighter. We kissed like this for a couple minutes, each of us wondering how we could have ever doubted the way the other felt.

I pulled back reluctantly. "I guess we have to go back to your family?"

He smiled and pulled me back down to the ground where he lay. I wondered how we had even gotten down to the ground. "No, Carlisle said that we can stay here tonight; if you want to." I looked up in disbelief. Of course I wanted to! Smiling I pulled him into another kiss. If he didn't get the picture that this was the only place I wanted to be he must be more naive in these situations than I thought. I still wanted to know the answers to my questions but I think that they could wait.

"I love you." He said as we looked into each other's eyes. I knew that there was no way that I would ever let go of him for the rest of my existence.

* * *

**It's gonna go on for mabye 2-4 more Chapters for those who are wondering. And does anyone want to see them get engaged? I really need to know so I can deside if he bought her a ring. Thanks again for all the great review, I hope I get more this chapter!**

**Sarah:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is kind of late. I did a short little one shot about Esme right before she got changed. Please read that! I only got 2 reviews!

* * *

**Neither Edward nor I spoke for a couple minutes. In the silence I sat thinking about everything that I had. I had a new family, a new life, and Edward. How could it be that I, Bella, had never done anything to deserve this, yet I had everything that anyone could want?

Edward shifted under me. I looked up to see his golden eyes looking at me in wonder. I smiled, I felt the same way.

He frowned. "Bella, do you know what my gift is?"

I puckered my brow, "No, I didn't even know that you had one. What is it?"

He smiled a little. "I wonder if you will think it strange."

"Edward, come on. I'm a _vampire_ everything is strange. There isn't really anything about being one that isn't."

He sighed clearly did not like my answer. "Very well, what's _your_ power then?"

I gaped at him. There was no way that he was going to get me to spill mine first. Turning the tables would only make me more persistent to find out.

He mistook my shock for something else and immediately started to apologize. "Bella, I'm _so_ sorry. It's just you're so amazing that I thought you must have a power. I didn't mean to offend you—"

He cut off when he saw me about to cry. I wasn't really offended- just the opposite after his little rant- but it was always better to have the upper hand when dealing with vampires, plus it was funny to see Edward apologizing.

He started again, "Bella really, believe me; it was just that I couldn't read your mind. Not being able to hear you made me think that _that_ was your power—" I had stopped 'crying' after 'your mind' and was now looking at him with fascination. Realizing that he had just told me that he was a mind reader he stopped and sighed.

"Bella really, did you have to do that? I was really worried that I upset you."

To apologize I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a big kiss. His body quickly melted into mine. I brushed my tongue along his lower lip and he immediately popped his mouth open. Inside was cool and it tasted just like him. My hand slid down from his neck to his lower back causing him to moan with pleasure. I smirked even as our lips were pressed against each other. His hand slid lower in response. I felt his hand slide into the back pocket of my jeans.

Quickly I sat upright with a cocky smile on my face. He glowered at me for my sudden interruption. "Bella that is so not fair. Using me for your own pleasure, I would have not thought you like that."

"Well Edward, as soon as you tell me a bit more of your mind-reading I would be happy to let you get carried away with me." I flashed him a coy smile to which he immediately started to explain.

"After you disappeared I was distressed." It was funny to see him stumble on the obvious understatement, "I never knew that I could feel so strongly about anyone." He smiled my way, "Anyway, I thought about our first time we had really had a chance alone and I thought of Spoons. It seemed like an appropriate place to grieve, so I immediately set out. It would figure that I would trip and fall like you always had a knack of doing." At this I scowled. He stuck out his tongue. With that look it took all my self control for me not to tackle him right to the ground there. "Anyway I fell off a ledge and was about dead when Alice found me." I still had no idea what Alice's power was but Edward seemed to know that. "Alice can see the future." Holy Shit! "She saw me fall, you move to Wyoming, different things that I have just started to understand. Anyway, she saw me slip and had a feeling that you weren't dead."

"But why would it matter it I was dead or not?"

"When Carlisle and Alice saw us together in the hospital they said it was true love." He looked somewhat embraced, but he continued, "Sometimes it happens that humans find their true love, but we were such an age difference that they were both sure that we wouldn't be able to be together. Seeing as she didn't fell you were dead Carlisle bit me, and here I am."

"Wow. What are the other's gifts?"

"Well Carlisle has less of a need to drink blood, which can help, you know, in his job; Esme has compassion; Rosalie has extreme beauty;" he rolled his eyes, "Emmett has super strength; and Jasper can feel emotions. We all have gifts with potential. Hopefully we can find out yours soon." I giggle casing him to send a suspicious glance my way. "What?"

"Well I kind of do have a gift." He waited, eyes hard. "James and Victoria said it was like intuition or something." I thought about it. "That must have been how I came to Wyoming! And how I went hunting when you were in the same area." He nuzzled my cheek

"Well than I am very glad you have it."

"Wait, you're not mad?" He eyes said he was not, but he must be angry.

"How could I be? I am sitting here with the most beautiful woman ever and I _think_ she feels the same for me as I feel for her." I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." I whispered. Of course with our super hearing he could hear each word.

"The same to you my love,"

We sat there a while longer looking to the stars and to each other. There didn't seem to be any want for physical devotion. Sitting in his lap was enough for both him and me.

After about an hour Edward picked my up from my spot on his lap and started to carry me towards the hotel.

"Where are we going?"

"Alice was so keen to see you that she will not stop harassing me in her mind about getting you back. About me she couldn't care less, but you have a date with some new cloths."

I smiled at the thought of Alice thinking something awful to annoy Edward. "Edward," I questioned, "why do you think that you can't hear my mind?"

"I don't know, love. I will have to ask Carlisle when we get back. Speaking of which, we have the two rooms next to your self." He walked through the last patch of trees up to the hotel. With me still in his arms he jumped through the open window into the living room of my suite.

I looked around to see the Cullen clan all gathered around in a circle. They had pulled chairs around the couch and now Rose and Emmett sat on a love seat with Jasper and Alice on the floor next to them and Carlisle and Esme sitting in separate chairs completing the circle.

I was confused about why they were all here, until a wave of calm spread over me. Instinctively I looked to Jasper who smiled sheepishly.

I smiled back to show no hard feelings.

Edward set us on the couch with me still in his lap.

"Well Bella, it is a pleasure," Carlisle said in his slightly British tone, "I wasn't sure myself if we would ever see you again. We don't have the most reliable psychic." He teased.

Alice stuck her little tongue out at him as he continued.

"It seems like you were hard to find. During your transformation she could see you, but you were always in a dark area. After your transformation she saw you without Victoria or James. That was the last thing before you came here. So would you like us to go first or would you care to tell us of your experiences?" I could tell it was hard for them to be so patient.

"You can go Carlisle." I was teasing them a little, but I really did want to know what they had been up to.

"Very well, Edward had probably told you of his change?" I nodded. "Well in Forks there are werewolves- hard to believe. But if we are here why shouldn't they be? - anyway we had a truce with them, but it consisted of the terms that we would neither bite a human nor go onto the reservations land." I nodded politely to show I understood. "Yet when I bit Edward here it was broken. They attacked us so we had to flee. The girls took Edward to safety and Emmett, Jasper, and I stayed to stop them from coming after them. We killed two, but the rest are still there." He paused.

"Yes," I murmured, "Paul and Jared."

"What Bella?"

"Nothing, continue please."

"No what did you say." Edward was not going to give up.

I sighed, "Emmett killed Paul and Jasper killed Jared." They all looked confused at how I could know that, "I went to Forks after I 'got rid of' James' coven. They all sat in silence before they began questioning me. I held up my hands, "Carlisle sorry to interrupt, but I'm quite finished."

"Yes," he said regaining composure, "Well we went to England, but almost as soon as we go there Alice saw that you were here and we re-located again. The rest you can say is history." They all sat forward to listen to my story not minding his rushed explanation of their time.

Grudgingly I started with how I fought Victoria and James and later Laurence. I went on to Denali and the wolves. I could fell Edward stiffen besides me when I told him about Jacob's reaction to me. After relating everything on my side I sat back, satisfied. Now I had some questions for them.

**Is it enough fluff mixed with serious? It went a little longer than normal but that I okay. I promise that the question of Edward's age will be answered next! **

**Read my other story 'Melancholy Song' I posted it at the wrong time. So many people updated that no one had time to read my story:( it's only a one-shot too. **

**And only, like, four or five more reviews until we get to 100 for this story!**

**Sarah:)**

**ps. Sorry my earlier chapters were such a mess. It seems to me that as this gets longer my chapters get better.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Before I start I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. It finally got over 100 reviews!**

"Guys wait!" I yelled as they all questioned me about what I had been up to for the last couple days. "I have some questions that need to be answered too."

They all quieted, waiting for me to start. "Well first I wanted to know why you can't see werewolves." This little tidbit had come out when they were telling me about the fight over Edward being changed.

"We think that it is some sort of defense against vampires," said Alice after thinking about it for a moment, "They are our enemies so it's only natural that they have some resistance to us. The strange thing is that Jasper can still hear their thoughts and Edward can read their minds." She looked put out that she was the only one whose powers didn't work against them. I gave her a small smile before I turned to my next victim.

"Edward," I said holding his eyes with my gaze, "how in the world are you so young looking? Believe me, I'm not unhappy about in, but it was a little bit of a shock to see you at seventeen-ish when the last time I saw you you were over 100?" Rose giggled at my little shallow moment.

Unable to break my gaze he soon caved. "Well Carlisle had a theory…"

I looked to my new subject; Carlisle. In a strong voice he began, "You know that vampires are suppose to look beautiful to their prey?" I nodded in agreement; why else would we be insanely perfect in human eyes? "Being as Edward was a little old for most humans I think that the venom had a particularly strong affect on his system." I still was confused, even more so be the answer that Carlisle had just given me.

"Carlisle," Edward explained, "is saying most people wouldn't find me _attractive_ at my late age."

"You're young because you were old?" That was something. I'm sure that all the female actresses in Hollywood would love to get young again.

"Of course, we are like anything produced, really. The more attractive we are the more likely we are to be 'bought' in our case this means getting a bite to eat." I shivered at the thought of eating a human but could see perfectly well where his ideas can from. At least I would never do that to anyone. It also helped that the new Edward looked even better than the old one.

Smiling I took his hand. "So one more pressing question." They all looked back at me, "Are there anymore possessed vampires out there that will try to steel me away?" they laughed.

"Probably not," said Carlisle, "but that depends on what the Volturi think of you." I shivered from something that was not cold. Even though we were vampires and not fragile humans Edward pulled me closer to him like he would fight off any vampire monarchy that came our way.

"Really Carlisle, what could they want with me? I have a power, but it really isn't as great as Edward or Alice's. Would they really take me?" I looked in fear up at Edward who was watching me.

He looked at Carlisle. They shared a moment of silent communication, to which Edward nodded. He smiled at me.

"Carlisle thinks that it isn't likely. In the time that he was there they only had the vampires with the most profitable powers. He doesn't even think that they would express interest in Alice, Jasper, or I." It least I wouldn't have to worry about the Volturi stopping in for any time.

"Good," I said burying my head into his chest, "I don't know what I'd do without you." I heard Esme breath out in what I thought was a satisfied huff.

"QUESTION TIME!" I should have known that Alice could never wait that long. "Number one, how the hell did you get away from James, he was a totally experienced fighter?"

"My power gave me an advantage, it almost felt like someone in the back of my head telling me what to do." I paused, "Also the newborn powers were still in full kick." Time for some fun, "Speaking of which, Emmett do you wanna arm wrestle?" I batted my eyes at him in a look of pure female weakness.

He took the bait all too quick, "Sure Bella, just let me warn you, I'm pretty strong." Flexing his impressive muscles, he gave me a good look at what I would be up against.

"Lets make this a little bit more interesting, shall we?" I said. I was poking at him a little to make this more amusing. "On the off chance that _I_ win you…" I looked around for something to torture him, "you let Alice give you a make over, and pick one outfit that you have to do a modeling of for the entire hotel."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Well Emmett, you get to tell me what you want."

"How about I don't have to get a make over from Alice?" This was almost too easy; he wouldn't have had to get a makeover anyway if he won. "Deal." I said before Rosalie or Esme could point out his flaw.

We shook on it. Jasper quickly rounded up bets on who would win. Rose and Edward bet on Emmett, along with Jasper. Someone had to bet against them, and I intended to get a little more cash, so I put all my money on myself. Alice sulked on the ground because she was strictly band from any type of betting in the coven.

I was a little worried, but nothing crazy. Emmett was big, but I had newborn strength and wasn't considered a threat to him.

Carlisle and Esme said that they would be judging. Jasper and Emmett moved the table to the center of the room to give us space. Even though it was big and made of ebony it didn't look as though it would be able to stand up to Emmett's competitive streak.

We crouched down on either sides of the table. I gave a look to Edward. "Kiss that change goodbye, Edward. You won't have it in a few moments."

"Hey! I thought he bet on me!"

"He did Emmett, that's why he should be ready to fork it over." Emmett struggled to understand that while everyone else laughed.

"We're ready." said Esme.

Emmett and I sat in opposite chairs at the table. Carlisle sat next to me and Esme sat next to Emmett to make sure there was no cheating. Rosalie and Jasper went to stand behind Emmett while Edward took his place behind me. Alice stood beside the table, being sure not to move farther to one side than the other. She obviously wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ready?" Esme said.

"Yes," I answered.

Emmett nodded, to busy staring at my slim hand in his large one.

"Go," said Esme calmly.

Instead of the sudden crush on my hand that I expected Emmett only applied a force that was easily much less than him best. Either he was testing me or he didn't think that I would be able to take him down. Well fine, if he wanted to play it that way so be it.

I made a face of concentration as I fake pushed on is hand. His eyes opened wide at my meager attempts at pushing his hand away.

Applying more force he pushed my hand farther towards the table. In response I straightened my hand again. Pushing a little harder he pushed me back. I could see Jasper smirk in my peripheral vision. There was no way that I would loose.

This dance of hands continued until Emmett really was giving his effort. Slowly he pushed me back much less than the previous times. I grinned: defeat was imminent.

Emmett must have realized the same thing because his strategy went from pushing me back to trying to raise his hand as I applied more force.

Jasper and Rosalie's grins were gone and now it was Carlisle's turn to crack a smile. Esme looked pleased, but would never offend anyone as to laugh at Emmett.

Deciding that this show had gone on long enough I smacked Emmett's hand to the table winning the game.

Fluidly I walked over to Jasper to collect my money and that of the others. Alice was ecstatic, saying she knew it all along. Emmett crashed his fist down on the table, breaking it in two.

"Now we have to pay for the table, Emmett." said Esme in a displeased tone.

That was the least of his worries, though, as Alice grabbed his hand to lead him into the torture that was her bathroom.

"Bella, Edward; Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and I are going hunting. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you Carlisle," said Edward, "we hunted a little before Bella 'ran into me'."

They all nodded and headed out the window.

"Perfect; my plan worked wonderfully!" Edward turned to look at me, "I got them all out of here asking me only one question!"

"Perfect," Edward repeated in my ear.

Shivers went up my back at his voice. I tried to hide them, but his smirk told me that they were as obvious to him as to myself.

He pulled me onto the couch where he began to stroke my hair. I looked up at the beige ceiling and sighed in content. Could there be anything better in the world than this moment now? I certainly could not think of anything better. Just me and Edward as I hoped it to be forever…

**I want to say again that I'm so glad that you all stuck through my terrible beginning chapters. I know that if I was reading this story I would have given up long ago.**

**Sarah:)**


	21. Chapter 21

I sat in Edward's lap gazing at him and thinking about how great my life was. Soon I would be joining the Cullens family. I knew that Edward and I would be together forever, but there was some part of me that wanted something more than just a verbal agreement that we cared for no one like we did for each other. Something tangible that would tell everyone that he was mine and that no one else could have him. To be perfectly honest I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Swan Cullen. It was a mouthful even as I said it in my head and I could only imagine what it would be like if I had to write it out. I grinned as I imagined having a stamp that would say my name so I wouldn't kill my hand writing it.

"What," Edward said after I had been smiling to myself for a while.

"Nothing," I shook my head trying to convince myself of the same. Truthfully I was hoping that he would propose soon.

"Well than, I hope that I'm not being to forward, but would you like to move to the bed?" His eyes were full of longing just as I imagined that mine were. Slowly I got up off him and started my way over to the bedroom. My speed must not have been quick enough for him, because he came up behind me, and picked me up wedding style. I must admit that I was surprised at his pick up, but it turned to lust for him as he started kissing down my neck with his gorgeous lips. We rolled into the center of the bed, me on top. He smiled up at me before pulling me down on his chest. We were pressed together so that there were no spaces between us. His fingers toyed with the hem of my shirt before he pulled it off with one smooth movement. His hand was behind my head crushing his lips into mine, but in a nice way, with a passion. Unsurely I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. His groan as I undid the button, making me smile. Even if I wasn't Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Swan Cullen yet there was always a part of me that would belong to him.

I removed his pants all the way and threw them behind me. They hit the wall with a thump before sliding to the ground. Edward did the same to me as I undid the buttons to his shirt. As my pants hit the wall he gently unclasped my bra. Our kiss broke for a moment as we finally got to the moment that I had been wanting since I had first come to know him.

Our breath was ragged as we both were memorized by each other. As I concentrated on breathing I looked into his golden eyes to see a love that I had only read about in books. Now that I was with someone who I loved as much as Edward I felt like they had never really gotten it right. As we finished I took the time to look at his body. The muscles were just right, not as big as Emmett, but you could see that he was strong. His chest looked as if it was sculpted by an ancient master, and his… well you get the picture.

I lay against his bare chest in silence thinking about what I had just done. How could a girl like me suddenly snap and do something like _that_. It was worth it, but I thought I had been raised better. No matter, Edward and I were one now. There was nothing but us.

I heard a sudden banging on the door. "Hurry up you guys! Emmett is about to go perform!" Alice must have looked into our futures because she suddenly burst out giggling. "Or you can take your time." Her voice was full of implications. Edward growled from beneath me.

"Come on." I rolled off him and went to gather my cloths. "I want to get out there before she can go tell the others. This gave Edward some motivation and he sprang out of the bed to gather his stuff.

I pulled on my sweats and sat back on the bed to watch Edward. His body really was amazing. The muscles in his shoulders rippled as he moved, and the grace with which he moved made me want to tackle him back onto the bed.

Ready we took the elevator back down to the first floor. As we entered the lobby I was glad to see that the perverted receptionist was not here to make a move on me. Looking around I saw that everyone that was staying at the hotel had turned out to see what Emmett was about to do. We saw the Cullens and headed over to the corner where they sat.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie looked at our interlocked hands and I knew that Alice had beaten us to explain our time alone. Edward didn't seem to mind, but I didn't want to have my first impression to be so sluttish.

Quickly these thoughts were driven away as I heard Alice's chirpy voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, May I introduce to you Emmett Cullen, singing Michael Jackson's _Scream_!"

Everyone gasped in awe as Emmett same out on the stage dressed up in tight black leather pants and a back blue spandex shirt that had _Sexy_ written a crossed it in pink sparkly letters.

It got better as he started singing

_Stop pressuring me, makes me wanna scream!_

Esme smiled a little as Emmett screamed out the words and Jasper and Edward were leaning on each other to keep from falling as laughter wracked their bodies. Rose looked like she wanted to rip Alice to shreds as half the girl's mouths fell open at seeing Emmett's muscular body in the tight cloths.

I looked to see what everyone else's reactions were; Carlisle looked appalled that Emmett would do that, and to my shock Alice was hopping to the beat mouthing the words quietly. The crowd was either lovin' it or were shielding their eyes from the sight. In the corner of my eye I saw a mother rush her two children out of the lobby as Emmett started doing some crazy moves. It actually looked like he was enjoying himself as he danced around. Catching sight of his wife's glare he jumped off the stage and advanced over to us. The music was still playing as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her back up in the makeshift stage. He gave up singing as he started grinding himself against her leg. This only made her madder as Edward and Jasper were heaped on the floor. Some of the smarter employees were trying to get Emmett down off the table, but he kept spinning Rosalie and himself out of their reach. Finally the song ended and the manager unplugged the radio before they could start up another song.

Quickly the crowd dispersed and the manager came over to talk to Carlisle. I could hear what he was saying, but it was rude to eavesdrop, so I walked over to where Emmett was giving five girls autographs. Rosalie looked on, glaring, as they kept trying to flirt with Emmett.

Alice skipped over to me, "Yes, now we can leave and go back to England!" that was what the manager was telling Carlisle, "You'll love the house, there's a huge room for you and Edward, and a forest that you can get any type of animal in." she continued to chatter as Edward and Jasper approached us.

"Lovely, wasn't it?" Edward said leaning down to me to whisper in my ear.

"Shocking to say the least,"

He chuckled.

"No really, I had no idea Emmett had those moves, or that he would use them in public." We made our way over to where Rosalie was scolding Emmett.

"That was totally uncalled for. Did you see the woman who left with her kids? I bet they will be scarred for life." He hung his head in shame.

"Good idea Rose, that's hitting below the belt." Edward grinned at Rose, who smirked at Emmett. His face instantly turned to one of fear.

"What Rose?"

"Nothing baby, just your punishment for grinding me up there."

"What?" he was really frightened now.

She whispered something in his ear that sounded like 'no "cuddle" time' whatever that was Emmett instantly fell to his feet to beg for forgiveness.

He kept it up as the rest of the family assembled around us.

"Well," said Carlisle, "the manager would like us to leave by twelve. We are apparently and 'disruption'. We're going back to England."

Everyone rushed upstairs to pack. Edward and I changed cloths and went down to the parking lot to put our bags in his car. Between us we got my bags in his car.

I was going over to my car when I felt his hands spin me around. My lips met his for a brief moment before Alice, once again, interrupted the moment. I grinned apologetically at Edward before I got in my car.

"What are you doing?" said Edward thought my window.

"Driving of course,"

"You're not going in my car?"

"No, but if you want you can ride in mine." He thought this over before throwing his keys to Jasper.

"Take it easy."

"_You'd_ better take it easy." said Alice. "Were going to the airport Bella; care to race?"

"You bet." I said.

"Bella," began Edward, "you don't know what you got yourself into—"

I cut him off with my lips, "Trust me." I whispered.

With that I took off getting to 120 before we were down the block. I looked over to see how Edward was doing. His hand was clenched to the dashboard and his jaws were locked. I laughed at his position as we raced down the road.

* * *

**Hope you liked Emmett's preformance. Sorry that this chapter is only fluff and crazy Emmett stuff. Next chapter they are going to England!**

**Sarah:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's really funny, I was just looking at my stats for how many people read the first chapter of the story, and it's only 1714 people! It sounds like a lot, but when you compare it to **_**vjgm**_**'s stories there have been more **_**reviews**_** for her new story than the amount of my entire amount of people that read my story. (I love it go read it if you haven't yet) If you ever felt like not a lot of people read your stories don't worry, looking at her I think I've got an idea of how you feel:) I really do feel lucky that I have such great readers though, you guys are the best!

* * *

**

I skidded to a halt in front of the airport. I had almost run through the little barriers that gave you tickets to park. Who would think that they came up so slow? I parked in the area where cars were being shipped and we jumped out and got inside before Alice or any of the others.

I followed Edward over to the window where he was getting tickets. Luckily behind the glass there was a man instead of a female; I could already see some women giving me glares, and others staring at Edward. The same could be said about all the males in the airport if you just switched who was getting glared at. It flattered me that they would think that I was that pretty to be having thoughts- probably rude- about me. I pulled my shades down over my eyes, not to let the little humans think that I was possessed with my gold/red eyes.

It seemed like Edward was having trouble getting our tickets from the man. "There must be some problem," he whispered in his sweet voice. "How can there not be reservations for 'Carlisle Cullen'?" I looked around and realized that Alice would want to get the tickets before us.

I walked over to another man who immediately sat up from his slouching position to get me my tickets.

"Hello. I'm here to get my tickets."

He gave me a smirk which I ignored. "Well you need to tell me the name, doll."

I pouted out my lip. "I'm not really sure. My sister bought the tickets. It would be under 'Alice Cullen', 'Hale', or 'Swan'."

"Sure, how do you spell 'Cullen'?" I told him. We checked Swan, but didn't find them until we reached Hale.

"Thank you," I said as I got our tickets. "My sister is a prankster." He laughed as I walked back over to Edward, rolling my eyes.

He was still in deep conversation with the man behind the desk as I came up behind him. It seemed that there were no tickets under Cullen other than the ones purchased to get here. He was visibly frustrated that Alice had tricked him, I could hear him growl under his breath.

The man was getting more flustered by the minute and it didn't help when I came over. Looking me up and down, he quickly forgot about Edward until he cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry Bella; it looks like Alice put them under a different name than 'Cullen'. What it is I don't know, but they'll be here in a few minutes. She knew this, that's why she let us win." He was so sad that I kissed him, much to the surprise of the man who was still gawking at me.

"Well that's okay Edward; someone already got the tickets anyway." I took out the tickets and waved them in his face as his eyebrows pulled down in a frown. I smiled.

"They were under 'Hale', the little sneak used Jasper's credit card to buy them."

Just then Alice can in the door flanked by the rest of the family.

"Bella, why do you have to ruin my fun? I was watching Edward get ready to yell at the man, but no you have to go get the tickets." She pouted out her cheeks in a look that could make anyone do something for her.

"Well," I said linking arms with Edward, "Edward is my boyfriend, and I can't let his own sister make him look more of a fool than he is." Emmett let out a booming laugh that made everyone in a five meter radius turn to look at us.

"Come on children," Esme said breaking up out little spat, "Let's go get our seats."

We walked down the airport getting looks from everybody on our way.

"Hold it!" cried Rosalie, "I've got to go to the lady's room." She took off to the left, much to my confusion.

"She doesn't need to go to the bathroom, does she?"

"No, she just wants to make sure that every guy we walk by looks up as she walks by."

"They already do that." I murmured.

Jasper let the humor wash over us until Rosalie walked out again, glaring at us. No matter how beautiful she was those glares made you want to crawl under a table and hide. Only Emmett seemed to be unaffected. He just whistled as Rose walked by us, and smacked her ass.

Unluckily for him an airport security guard walked by to see Emmett tap her. Much to Rosalie's amusement the female officer tackled Emmett to the ground and started yelling into her walkie-talkie. "Officers for backup! One large man down! Uncalled for psychical contact with a female! He's down, but it doesn't look like I can hold him!" within a few seconds more officers began to poor onto the scene. They all stopped to look ay Rosalie as she laughed at her husband fighting to get out from under the woman. She was keeping pretty good hold on him, and it actually looked like the human female was stronger than Emmett!

After running their eyes along Rose's body a few times, the rest of the cops helped Emmett get into handcuffs that were way too small for him. Obviously they all had training that they never used because they really were going all out on Emmett.

After the cuffs were on, and Emmett had stopped swearing he tried to explain to the men what had happened. After twenty minutes of Emmett saying that he 'couldn't keep his hands off her smoken' body' Rosalie stepped in to get her child-like husband out of anymore trouble.

"Really officers, he didn't mean anything. Emmett just doesn't have self control, or the brain capacity to even know what it means." Sure enough he was still mulling over 'control'. It wasn't like he didn't have it in something, but when it came to Rose I was shocked that he didn't just do _it_ with her in public all the time. Come to think of it, Edward had said already that he had walked in on them during "dress up time" and he hadn't even been with them that long. I hoped that I would never see that.

After Rosalie gave them a little pout they un-cuffed Emmett and we once again headed to the plane terminal.

We made it just in time for our flight. I expected that we would be spit up as we were the last ones on the plane, but the steward led us to the top of the two floor plane to first class. I rolled my eyes at myself for thinking that Alice would get anything but the best. The last couple rows were empty, so Edward and I sat in one, while Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle sat in separate rows. It was going to _that_ kind of flight.

As soon as take off was complete Rose and Emmett took off their seat belts and he pressed her up against the window. At least there wasn't another officer around.

I looked around and saw the steward coming around to get drinks for the flight. When he finally got to us we passed. As he turned to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting he almost had a heart attack as his heart sputtered like a jack hammer. "Excuse me!" he said in a low voice to the immersed couple.

They sat up slowly, Emmett wiping shinny lip gloss off his upper lip. "There is none of that on the plane." Emmett looked mad that he was, once again, interrupted by a staff member, and Rosalie just nodded her head. He walked away muttering about impropriate youngsters. Alice smirked over her seat at them with her knowing smile. I could tell it would be a long plane ride.

* * *

**Sorry that it didn't really move along from last time. I promise that next chapter they will get to their English house, and who knows, Edward may propose! For the proposal I'm not really sure where to have it and I would be happy to take suggestions. Until next time…**

**Sarah:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is set in the future a little. Bella and Edward are with the other Cullens in England. It's a few months after they found her, Edward still hasn't proposed…

* * *

**

I walked outside, hand in hand with Edward. The day was unusually warm, and sunny. We were well cut off from civilization, so we walked thought the sun, letting it sink in our skin before it set and wouldn't be seen for a while.

England was nice. It had been three months since Edward had come for me in Wyoming. The first time I had seem the house I was shocked. It was off white bricks with an 'A' frame side and a mahogany door. Even though I had recently moved here I already had wonderful memories that I would keep forever, literally. One of the ones that stuck out in my head now was when Emmett had gone down the chimney like Santa Claus. He claimed that it was so that we could have the first Cullen-Hale-Swan Christmas. Well anyway he got stuck as he had going down and Carlisle and Jasper had to break the fireplace to get him out. Esme wasn't happy.

Jasper had made another impression in my mind. He had totally gone crazy with feelings when he and Alice were having 'alone time'. I'm sure that everyone- beside Emmett- wished that they were _far_ away. Let's just say that it's a good thing Edward and I were up in our room, Emmett and Rosalie weren't really happy about being in the same room as Esme and Carlisle, even though they were probably more interested in each other that them.

The last major memory was when _I_ was the one who 'found' Emmett and Rosalie when they were at it, without Jasper's help. It had been the first week I was there, and no one told me that I shouldn't go in the living room when Rose and Emmett were the only two occupying it. Rosalie had her mini skirt half off and Emmett was a little less covered than any 'sister' wants to see him. At least they had remembered to tell me _never_ go in their room without getting permission from Rosalie. I would have really been sorry if I had gone up when they had the whooped cream and cherries.

I realized that I had drifted off in my mind while Edward led me on the path away from the house. It led to the baseball field where the Cullens got their fun. There were many turns off it, but I had never gone on them. Edward was thoughtful as well, looking straight ahead at the sun. He had been unusually quiet in the last week or so. Every time I would speak to him he looked like he had been roused out of a thought, and after he was listening to me I usually had to repeat what I said a few times before he realized that I wanted a response. I was being patient, but whatever it was I hoped that he would get over it quickly.

We continued the walk in silence. The only noises were those of animals scurrying to hide when we walked by.

I really wanted Edward back, but I didn't know how to help him be more joyful. His melancholy attitude only seemed to affect me, because the family was more spirited than ever. Alice was planning another shopping trip to London to buy the newest trends, even though the only people that would see her were people who really didn't care if she was wearing Prada. Esme was always humming as she cleaned the house for the third and forth times for the day. Carlisle was always happy when he came back from the hospital where he worked in town. Rosalie even was happier, and insulted people less than usual. But none of this seemed to affect Edward's depressing mood.

I wondered if it was because of the Volturi. They had contacted me about a month after I settled in. The letter they had sent said they would love to have someone like me in the guard, and of course I could bring the Cullens. He seemed like he would be very happy if Carlisle would come visit again. I had, of course, declined, writing back that everything that I wanted was right here. I would have chalked Edward's mood up to that, but I had a feeling that it was something different; something painfully obvious, something that I should see, but didn't.

By now we were well on our way to the field, when Edward took a sudden left, dragging me along with him. Confused, I looked up at him; His almost entirely golden eyes looked back down at me with love. There was no doubt that his love for me was the problem, I could tell that he was as ecstatic about being with me as I was about being with him, having sex every night proved it, the shocking thing was that we had it more than Emmett and Rosalie did!

The path we walked along had trees over it like a canopy. I desperately wanted to get back in the sun, but I didn't want to rush Edward. I wondered if he had walked down this alone, or if this was his first time as well.

After walking for ten minutes more I began to see light from the sun ahead. Even though the 'trail' was little more than some bushes pushed down, I could see light up between pieces of foliage.

Edward smiled at my eagerness to get wherever we were going. He let go of my hand as I rushed forward.

Springing free of the trees I found myself on the banks of a large river. The current was fast, carrying everything by me in a whirl of motion, everything from braches, to flowers, and the fish.

Edward slowly came up behind me as I watched the river.

"Beautiful." He whispered. I wasn't sure if he meant me or the river so I nodded. He smirked; I guess he meant me. "Come here." He held out his hand. In his other hand he held a rope tied around a large weeping willow.

I hesitated, and then stuck out my hand.

He pulled me closer to him, then jumped. The river was too far to jump across, but cradled in Edward's arms all I had to do was hold on on our swing.

His feet touched down on the opposite bank. He sunk slightly into the sand edge, but he carried my farther up to an outcrop of rocks under a large tree I didn't recognize.

I sat without making a sound. He must have a reason for bringing me here; I just had to be patient to find out why.

His head tilted up towards the branches above us. He started to whistle, softly at fist, but quickly gaining strength in the surrounding forest. The melody weaved in and out of the trees, causing birds to join in this merry song. I sat in a shocked silence, this was a change that I had hoped for, but it had come on so fast I was confused.

As the song got more complex Edward leaned down to me and cupped my cheeks in his large hands. The final note hung in the air as he pushed the air in his cheeks out his mouth. Of everything beautiful this was simply the most amazing thing ever.

Edward stood me up, and crouched to one knee; his hand pulled out a small white velvet box with a ribbon holding it shut.

He pulled off the ribbon, and removed the lid of the white box. Inside laid a ring, as beautiful as his song, and a perfect match. The band was a gold stem of a flower, with small leaves; on top the jewel was a red flower carved from ruby. I instantly saw that he wanted something that symbolized of life; the red was for hardships, our eyes; and the gold was for the joy, our golden eyes. I was pleased that the gold was much more that the red. Hopefully as Mrs. Edward Masen Swan Cullen I would make all the red go away. Maybe I could just be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

I loved back to his eyes; they burned with love so deep that I could be lost in them forever. "Isabella, will you do me the honor of marring me?"

I pulled him into a hug, "Do you even have to ask?"

So quick that I almost missed it he pushed the ring on my finger and pulled me into a kiss that should be illegal, as we fell to the ground, engaged by each other, to each other, to live out the rest of our eternity together…

* * *

**I though about making this the end, but because you are all such faithfull readers I'll put in a little Eplouge. I want to thatnk everyone that read this story. I know the first chapters were rough, but I think my writing has changed for the better as I wrote this story. FYI, the ring that Edward gave Bella is my dream ring:)**

**Sarah:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm really happy that no one really hated the place where Edward proposed to Bella. It was kind of hard to pick somewhere that he really would choose to ask Bella to become his wife. It wasn't really original, with the meadow, but I could clearly see it in my mind. Ps, I'm surprised no one pointed out that Bella and Edward has sex more than Rosalie and Emmett! Enough with the chatter and on to the Epilogue:)

* * *

**

I sighed in content as I prepared to walk down the path to my Edward. This would be the most perfect day in my entire life. It was currently two weeks after Edward proposed to me by the river. It was totally a surprise to me. I guess I should have known, but Alice had 'forgotten' to tell me, and my 'feeling' wasn't helping. All in all, though I was very happy. Alice was my wedding planner, and with Edward as the perfect fiancé what could be wrong?

Alice certainly got the dress right, I though, looking down at myself. I was dressed in a white satin A-line gown that went all the way to the floor. As soon as I saw it I knew it was the one. The lace-like material at the bodice and bottom were so beautiful in detail at first I didn't even want to touch the dress in fear of ruining it. Alice persuaded me to try it on after thirty minutes of admiring it, and we had walked out with it wihtin the hour.

Fortunately I had helped find her, Rosalie, and Esme beautiful gowns as well. They were white, like my dress, and had a bow tied around the waist line. It was yellow to match the guy's ties. They all looked stunning, the girls matching and the guys matching.

Tanya's coven was also here. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all catching up while I introduced Edward to them.

They were all very happy for me and Edward and invited us to visit soon.

Luck was with us again as Alice had found someone to marry us. Little had I known when visiting them that Eleazar was able to _marry_ people. Using this little piece of information Alice was able to plan the wedding on a sunny day when we would all be able to glisten in the sun.

As the wedding song began to play, I started down the isle. We were out in the large field behind the house. The grass smelled so good, and the birds were all around, even though they knew that enemies were around them.

As I stepped out from under the trees my skin gave off many sparkles, as if radiating from the joy I was feeling. I could see Jasper in my peripheral vision trying to keep all the joy from overwhelming us. It wasn't working though, as he was as fidgety as Alice. I quickly cast the thoughts aside as my eyes rested on Edward. I nearly missed a step in the chime as I gazed upon is smiling face. If I were human I knew that I would me crying with joy, but because that was impossible, I just settled for giving him the biggest smile I could manage. He smiled wider, causing my smile to increase. Each time one of us smiled the other would smile even larger, going until we looked insane to anyone who didn't know our joy.

I reached the podium and took Edward's hand as he pulled me up. The tuxedo he was wearing was so Edward that if he had picked out anything else I would have thought that it didn't suit him.

Eleazar stood before us and started the binding. I completely ignored him as he went on about our new lives, as he was a vampire he also added things that wouldn't be in normal people's weddings. It seemed so soon that it was time to say our vows. I hadn't heard Edward's, nor he mine, and I was to begin. It choked me up to think that after we recited these Eleazar would pronounce us 'man and wife' or vampire and vampire wife.

Slowly I started my vows---

"I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life has no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness…"

Half way through my throat closed and I could feel the nonexistent tear coming…

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Edward, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

I could see Esme, Rose, and Alice comforting each other as I spoke. My love for Edward was so vast and deep, but I also wanted to show that I could laugh with him, trust him, and appreciate him for everything that he has done for me.

I held my breath as Edward took a deep breath to begin. His eyes met mine, and I knew that the words he were to speak would entirely mimic how I felt for him.

"Bella," he spoke, "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height. My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love with a passion put to use in my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints; -- I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life! – Bella you truly are my angel sent to make the better part of me."

I was sobbing quietly into his chest by the end. It was so perfect- except the 'better half' part. He was clearly my better half.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Masen-Cullen; you may now kiss the bride!"

Edward grabbed the back of my neck, and softly pressed his lips against mine. They were so full of love and happiness, that I immediately kissed him back. His tongue pushed itself inside my mouth. I opened it further to allow him to gain access.

Hearing wolf whistles, I pulled back from Edward and now smiled at my officially new family and my first friends in my new life.

Esme threw herself at Edward, crying at how happy she was. Quickly she pulled me into the spine-breaking hug too. I was snatched speedily out of her hands by Alice.

"Time for presents!" she yelled. I saw three huge tables being rolled by Irina, Tanya and Carmen being pushed over to where we were standing. I looked to Edward who had shock written across his face; some things never change, looking around I knew a few that I never wanted to trade…

* * *

**So that's it it's OVER! Thank you to everyone who read it. Remember to go check out the pictures on my homepage thing. I really had fun finding them! Mabye we will cross paths on FanFic agian, but if not enjoy all the Bella and Edward you can possibly get. Soak them up!**

**_Sarah:)_**


End file.
